


The Night We Met

by Infinity_Witch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, I mean he can be, Like a lot in the first chapter, Margaery is the bestest friend ever, Pregnancy, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Ramsay's friends will come in later, Smut, he can't always be terrible, there will be fluffy Ramsay as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Witch/pseuds/Infinity_Witch
Summary: Reagan is newly single and looking for some fun at a party when Ramsay stumbles into her life. He ends up leaving her with more than just a good time.The smut is strong in the first chapter!





	1. Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this an Original Character story rather than a Reader one since I had a very specific vision for OC. Hope you guys enjoy and yes this will be very smutty.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Loras asked obviously annoyed as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"Hmm, I don't see any guys in here." Reagan replied sarcastically as she and Margaery applied their makeup in her rather small seafoam tiled bathroom. "Do you see any guys in here Margaery?"

"Yeah, sorry Loras. Only us gals in here!" She replied with a smirk.

Loras huffed and walked back towards the living room. Reagan set her makeup and fixed her shoulder length dark brown hair. She was still getting used to the length, Margaery and Loras convinced her after her most recent break up to cut off her long locks of hair. It did feel like a weird form of therapy, she even decided to get a balayage which gave her quite a bit of blonde. Her ex hated any kind of dyed hair, said a woman is prettier natural. But where is the fun in that? 

"How do I look?" Margaery asked as she turned to her. Reagan felt a little jealous of how pretty her best friend looked. Her brownish Auburn hair and her blue eyes. Reagan had brown eyes and anyone with brown eyes knows that you hardly ever get compliments on them. 

"You look so pretty!" Reagan smiled despite the jealous feeling. Margaery wore tight black skinny jeans and a black lace bodysuit. Guys always went nuts over her best friend.

"Rey, hike that skirt up a bit. You gotta show them enough to reel them in." Margaery began pulling her friend's black mini skirt up a little bit more so more of her thighs showed. "And here, untuck just enough of your shirt so they can see the lace of your bra."

Reagan wasn't one for showing off this much. However, after being broken up with and just getting over being sick...well she was ready for some fun. She looked herself over in the mirror adjusting the loose white tank top she had on and making it so you could see the black lace bralette she wore under it. After tying her half her hair back in petite bun, she decided she was ready.

"About time!" Loras groaned as they entered the living room. 

"Hey, it takes time to look this hot." Margaery argued.

"Not the word I would have used." He mumbled under his breath warranting him a swat on the arm from his sister.

"Come on, you guys can fight in the car." Reagan said as she shrugged her black leather jacket on to battle the cold January air. Realistically, the temperatures called for warmer clothing- but they were going to a house party someone on campus was throwing to celebrate the start of a new semester. Although a party was thrown for almost any reason.

As they piled in Loras' car Margaery instantly took over the aux cord and start blasting "Shoop" by Salt-n-Pepa. Reagan and her would jam out to music like this whenever they would go out and it would drive her ex crazy. They had only been broken up for just a couple weeks and she still had moments where she felt lonely and sad...but she also felt very free in this moment.

"So Rey, your goal tonight is to flirt with some hot guys now that you're back on the market." Margaery spoke to her from the front seat.

"Marge, let the girl be. She just got out of a relationship." Loras defended.

"A controlling one! She needs to get back out there! She's hot with an ass like that and those tattoos." Margaery remarked. 

Reagan had a few tattoos. A crescent moon outline on her left wrist with little pink flowers and on her right wrist a wrap around flower and vine looking tattoo. And Margaery was right, she did have a great ass. Moderate chest but a great ass.

"Guys don't worry about me. Whatever happens happens tonight." Reagan interjected. "I'm just glad I'm not sick anymore. That was rough and I had to call off work."

Reagan hated calling off. Yes she was an only child and yes her father would send her money if she needed it- that wasn't the point. She would put in over time whenever she could. She rarely called off. Yes, being a nurse assistant was exhausting but something about the nursing field called to her and she loved it. And she loved working. She couldn't wait to graduate this year and be a RN.

"Reagan, please have fun tonight." Margaery begged as she turned around to face her.

 

When they pulled up the party was in full swing. The house was packed with people drinking and dancing and even some couple making out in corners. The trio pushed their way into the kitchen were the drinks were and acquired drinks. Loras was the first one to break away from the group once he spotted Renly. The two of them have been hooking up on the sly for some time now but weren't public with it.

"They think they're so secretive." Margaery smirked as she sipped her red solo cup. "If it wasn't for Renly's family they wouldn't have to worry."

"It's sad in a way. They seem cute together." Reagan commented as she observed the room. There were some decent looking guys here but none that were catching her attention. 

"Oh! Speaking of cute." Margaery exclaimed. "The Stark boys are over there. I'm going to marry Robb I swear it."

Reagan laughed. "Wasn't he dating that nurse I work with? Talissa?"

"I heard they broke up. This is my chance to marry him and have his gorgeous babies." Margaery explained as she adjusted her top to show off more cleavage. "Why don't you come with me? Jon is over there and he has the broody rocker vibe you got going on."

"I can't date a guy with better hair than me." Reagan snorted. "Plus he keeps staring at that redhead over there. The one that's doing a keg stand?"

"Whatever you say, text me if you leave. Okay? Be safe." Margaery kissed her on the cheek and headed in the direction of Robb Stark. Reagan just shook her head and laughed at her bold friend.

She downed her drink and mixed herself a new one. This time with more vodka. She decided to go to where everyone was dancing joined. The music was loud and the song was some remix if another popular song she liked. Reagan bumped into Dany and they danced together giggling and taking selfies with each other. Dany came from a broken family like she did and they bonded over that when Reagan first met her in the English class they shared. 

"I think you got yourself an admirer." Dany smiled at Reagan as she tilted her head in the direction of who she was talking about. Reagan looked to where she motioned to. Leaning against the wall with a couple other dudes was a dark haired guy with piercing blue eyes that were focused in on her. 

"I think you're right." She said as she shot a smile in the direction of her new admirer. "I'm going to grab another drink."

Reagan pushed past people on her way to the kitchen making sure to pass by the dark haired guy. Once she was in the kitchen, she began topping off her cup. There was oddly no one in the kitchen with her but that soon changed as she felt eyes on her again.

"You like the way I look or the way I dance?" She asked in a cocky demeanor as she turned and faced him. He was rather attractive with a dark brown hair pushed to one side, those blue eyes, and the band t-shirt he was wearing under his black jacket was one she also liked. 

"What makes you so sure I was watching you specifically?" He asked with a raised brow and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter.

"You're here aren't you?" She shot back as sipped her drink that was mostly Jack and little less coke.

"Maybe I was just thirsty." 

"Thirsty yes, but not for a drink." She winked at him. He grinned and shook his head. 

"You're more clever than I thought, I'll give you that."

"And why wouldn't you think I was clever?" Reagan asked with a fake offended voice.

"Because you're attractive. It's rare to find someone who is as gorgeous as you and has some wits." Reagan blushed slightly at his words and it didn't go unnoticed by him. "I'm Ramsay by the way."

"Reagan."

 

Next thing Reagan knew she was fumbling with her keys trying to open the door to her apartment as Ramsay kissed her neck from behind with his hands on her hips. She couldn't help but giggle like a stupid school girl. She was pretty drunk and his lips on her neck was tickling her. Eventually she was able to figure out how to open her door.

Once inside her apartment she pulled Ramsay into her and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue was in her mouth and was dominating hers. She felt him grip her thighs and lift her off the ground. Reagan wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her up against a wall. She struggled to free herself from her jacket as he sucked on her neck. She gasped as she felt his teeth grazed her skin.

"Bedroom...down the...hall...to the right." She breathed out in between moans. Reagan felt him hold on tighter to her as he carried her down the hall and made a right into her bedroom. He threw her onto the bed as he began taking his own jacket off followed by his shirt. She propped herself up on her elbows as she marveled at his tone pale body, taking an extra second to let her eyes linger on his happy trail.

Ramsay crawled up the bed and her body and returned to her mouth as she laid back. His hands began unlocking her shirt from her skirt and soon it was being lifted from her. Her skirt was next as he struggled to find the zipper and tug it down her legs. She noticed how dark his eyes seemed as he took in her body in her black lace bralette and black lace panties.

"Well are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to fuck me?" She asked giving him a seductive smile. He grinned back at her and pulled her by her legs to the edge of the bed.

He kissed up her thighs until he reached in between her legs. He licked her through her panties making her moan before taking them in his teeth and dragging them down her legs. She didn't even notice him shoving them in the back pocket of his black Jean's. She was too distracted by his tongue moving in between her folds and swirling around her clit. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of him. She could feel his tongue tease her entrance before being shoved into her. Reagan moaned as he placed her legs over his shoulders and gripped them tightly.  
Reagan bucked her hips trying to get more of him. She felt him laugh slightly as his breath ran over her.

"You like that?" He spoke and she trembled as his lips moved against her folds. Did he really just ask her if she enjoyed being ate out like a Thanksgiving feast?

"Mhm." She moaned as she moved her hips against him.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No." She whined as she felt his mouth leave her.

"Beg for it." He demanded in a deep lustful voice.

"More, please give me more." She begged him.

"And what do you want more of?" Ramsay asked her.

"I want your tongue in me. Please." Reagan had to admit, she liked the dirty talk. Ramsay returned his tongue to her and she reached down and tugged his dark locks of hair. "Don't stop."

He abided and worked faster against her clit as he slid a finger into her then a second.

"Another." She begged gasping as she felt him enter a third finger in her. She could feel him wiggling them within her and curling them. Reagan couldn't take anymore and pushed him away. 

Ramsay was shocked only for a moment before he realized she was on her knees in front of him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans that were currently confining his throbbing erection. He was about to demand to her to get back on the bed and get on all fours until he felt her mouth around him. Not just her mouth but her tongue as well circling around his tip as she gripped him with both hands and started jerking him off while sucking on him like he was a cold popsicle on a hot day.

Reagan took his whole length in until she gagged, Ramsay tangled his hand in her hair as he moaned out. Going on a gut feeling, she lightly grazed her teeth against his shaft and she could feel him shudder. He was a lot bigger than she thought he'd be and thicker. 

"Oh fuck." She heard him moan as she rose to her feet and began kissing his neck as she guided him to the bed and pushed him down on it. 

Ramsay looked up at her as he propped himself up on his elbows. Reagan pulled the rest of his pants down and mounted his hardened cock. Inhaling a deep breath, she didn't start moving just yet as she got more comfortable with him inside her. Once she was, she began to grind herself against him. She felt Ramsay's hands roam her over her body as he settled on her bralette and unhooked it to free her breast. Sitting up he brought his mouth to her chest taking a nipple in his mouth as his tongue flicked over it and he nibbled on her. 

"Keep doing that." Her voice came out breather than she thought which only amused him as he switched to get her other nipple attention as well.

"Fuck you feel so good." He groaned against her chest as his fingers dug into her hips so hard she was sure they'd leave marks behind.Reagan quickened her pace as she felt her climax building.

"I'm getting close." She moaned out.

"Come on my dick babydoll, come on I feel you come on me." He encouraged her as she began to grind harder against him. 

"Choke me." She begged him and he did as she asked with a lustful smile. Reagan felt herself lose control as her hips bucked wildly against Ramsay as she yelled out.

Watching Reagan come undone on him sent him over as he reached his own release in the midst of hers. Ramsay couldn't remember the last time he had sex that left him breathless and amazed. This girl was a stranger but he liked her style. She was the first girl to ever ask to be choked without him demanding it. She was also the first girl to pull away first from him as she dismounted him to lay back on the bed beside him.

"You can stay if you want." She sighed as she turned to lay on her side. "Thanks for the sex, it was great."

Ramsay laid there still recovering from the ride of his life and trying to figure out if he should leave or not. Deciding against the latter, he rolled over to face her back and pulled her into him so her back was flush against his chest.


	2. Kickstart My Heart

When Reagan awoke, she felt something prodding against her ass. As she reached behind her, the night came rushing back to her. She jerked her to look behind her and sure enough there was the guy with the dark hair and piercing blue eyes beginning to wake up.

"Mornin'." He murmured half asleep.

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this politely," She began. "but your dick is poking my ass."

"Oh here, let me fix that." He said quickly. Reagan was about to reply when she felt him slide himself into her.

"Hey wha-" She was cut off by him covering her mouth with his hand as he began thrusting into her front behind.

"Shh babydoll." He whispered into her ear as he began sucking on her earlobe. Reagan felt herself relax against him as he slid a hand down to her clit and began tracing circles with his thumb over it. "Atta girl."

Reagan hated how he just did what he wanted but she also loved it. Something about him turned her on instantly by just a touch. 

"You gonna come for me again, doll?" His voice was still heavy from sleep but sounded so hot.

"Is that what you want?" She asked as she backed her ass into him.

"Yes, call me daddy." He groaned as he trusted faster into her.

"Harder daddy." Reagan moaned and Ramsay obliged. His thumb was replaced by his whole hand rubbing against her and she could feel her orgasm building. 

"That's right, come for me." He whispered in her ear. Almost on demand she began to come undone. Ramsay pulled out of her and grabbed her by the hips so her ass was up in the air and he was behind her. 

Reagan felt him enter her again with force as he pounded into her from behind and smacked her ass.

"Harder daddy please." She begged as he pushed her face further into her pillow with every thrust.

Ramsay thrust harder into her and smacked her ass again, it was so hard that she was sure her bottom would be red.

"Again." She moaned and sure enough he smacked her cheeks again.

"You like that, huh?" He smirked as he quickened his pace. "Ugh, babydoll you're perfect." 

Reagan smiled slightly to herself at his words. She felt his hand smack her ass again as he thrusted in her a few more times before finishing.

He crashed back down next to her, exhaling deeply with a hand on resting on his chest. Reagan reached over for her phone. 4 texts from Margaery.

Margaery:   
Did you get laid?  
Are you awake yet?  
Rey, call me I have to tell you the most exciting news!  
Rey stop riding that dick and call me!

Reagan only shook her head and checked the time. It was 1p.m. and she had picked up a night shift tonight as over time. Her shift starts at 7p.m. meaning she had to eat and get ready soon. 

She rolled back over towards her house guests. "So I work a midnight shift tonight at 7 so…"

"Kicking me out?" He asked bluntly. She bit her lip.

"Not outright. You can hang out while I get ready if you want. I just didn't think this was that kind of thing." She shrugged. 

He sighed but sat up. "Where do you work?"

"Mercy North. I'm in nursing school and I'm currently working as a nurse assistant." She answered. "I don't typically work midnights but I picked up an extra 12 hour shift in the ICU tonight."

"Maybe I'll bring you a coffee. You look like you drink coffee." Ramsay decided as he stood and began getting dressed.

"You don't have to, you know." Reagan assured him tucking the sheet around her suddenly feeling exposed.

"I choked you and had you call me daddy." He stated as he met her eyes amidst buckling his belt. "I'm bringing you coffee later."

She smiled at him while stifling her laughter. "Starbucks. Venti vanilla cold brew, sweet cream, no water."

"They put water in it?" He asked with a raised brow pulling on his t-shirt.

Reagan nodded. "That's why I said no water."

"I'll see you tonight with coffee." He promised as he walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her. "I can see myself out doll."

Once Reagan heard the door close she called Margaery instantly. She picked up on the second ring.

"Marge, you'll never believe my night."

 

It was just after 8 p.m. and it was oddly quiet even for a midnight shift. Reagan didn't mind picking up in the ICU, the nurses did most of tasks since they had to reevaluate so many things so often, Reagan was there if they needed an extra set of hands or to do smaller tasks if they were busy. 

She was sitting up at the nurse's station mindlessly scrolling on her phone while she took advantage of the down time when someone approached the desk.

"Hi, how can I-" She dropped her fake helpful voice and smiled when she saw Ramsay standing on the other side of the desk with her iced coffee in hand. 

"Your coffee, doll." He smirked and handed it over to her. 

"Thanks, I gotta admit I didn't think you really would show up here." Reagan said as she took the cup in her hand.

"I figured you didn't. When's your break?" Ramsay asked while he looked around the white and blue halls.

"Honestly whenever, I'm serving more purpose of a secretary than anything." She shrugged. "Why, did you want a round two?"

Ramsay gave her an amused smile. "It would be more like round three. But no, I figured maybe we could talk."

Reagan eyed him suspiciously. "This isn't the part where you tell me you have an STD is it? Or that you're somehow related to me?"

Ramsay shook his head with a laugh. "No nothing like that."

"Well, how about this. Here is my number." She said as she began writing on a sticky note. "Text me after midnight if you are still awake and maybe we can talk."

Ramsay took the sticky note and put it in his pocket. "Trust me, I'll be awake."

Reagan couldn't help but smile as he turned and walked away. Maybe this would be more than one stand.

 

Unknown number:  
So, I'm still awake.   
Want food?

Reagan read the text and smiled. It was literally one minute past midnight and he had wasted no time. In truth, she was pretty hungry and her lunch she packed in a hurry from didn't sound great.

Reagan:  
I would love food(:

Unknown number:  
What can I get you babydoll??

Reagan:  
Burger and fries?!

Unknown number:   
Done. Meet my outside in 20 min?  
Black challenger.

And cool car? Reagan thought to herself. There had to be a catch somewhere. For a stranger she had just slept with, habeas rather nice. It was weird but flattering. What was ge getting at exactly?

When it was close to meeting Ramsay downstairs Reagan let her nurses know she was going to break. She grabbed her jacket and took the elevator down to the ground floor and to the entrance she told him to meet her at. 

The cold winter night air pierced through her scrubs rather easily as stepped outside. And of course, there was Ramsay's car backed into a parking space waiting for her. She smiled and walked over and opened the already unlocked passenger door.

"Hey." He greeted her as she pulled the door close.

"Long time no see." She joked as she settled in her seat.

"Here, I got you a coke. I figured that goes well with this." He remarked as he ate a fry from the bag of food and handed her a burger.

"Thank you so much." She said as she unwrapped the burger and took a bite. Reagan loved fast food but didn't eat it often. This tasted like heaven. "So can I ask why you're being so nice to me?"

Ramsay changed the music to a 90s alternative playlist on his phone. "Well, I had fun last night."

"I did too, but I have never had a guy bring me coffee and food to work without wanting something else from me."

"I don't want anything from you." Ramsay spoke after chewing a bite of his burger. "I just figured you'd be hungry and your shift is long."

Reagan nodded as she took a sip of her coke. "You're not wrong, 12 hours is long especially on night and I was hungry. Why are you up so late?"

"I'm always up late."

"Don't you have a job or classes tomorrow?" She asked in an attempt to find out more information on him.

"My classes are later on Monday and I actually work two jobs sort of." He informed.

"Two jobs?"

"Yeah, I work two part time jobs. One at the movie theater downtown that plays older movies and then I work part time for my father's company. I'm actually suppose to take it over with my brother once he retires."

"Oh wow, I'm in the presence of a big shot." Reagan said with fake marvel. Ramsay just chuckled.

"You're lucky you're pretty." He grinned at her and she felt the urge to kiss him and never go back to work.

Instead she just laughed and continued to eat her food. They sat there eating and listening to music until she decided she should go back to work.

"Thanks again for everything." Reagan smiled at Ramsay before opening the door.

"No problem doll." He said giving her a soft smile. Reagan opened the door and made her way back up, turning around to wave before entering the hospital. 

 

It had been almost three weeks since Reagan had seen or heard from Ramsay and she was too busy with work and finishing her last semester of. Nursing school to pay attention. Even Margaery had barely seen her but she gave her warning this would happen. 

Right now Reagan's main concern was getting a passing grade on her test coming up and finding time to study as she picked up an extra shift yet again. This time- in emergency. Luckily for her though, it was a mild day for a Saturday morning. Mostly the emergency room was filled with people displaying cold and flu like symptoms or drunk or hungover college kids who were in due to injuries acquired during their inebriated state of being. 

"Reagan! Natalie is helping out in another room, could you go check on room 7's monitor?" A nurse asked her as they all bustled around. "I'm pretty sure that's his monitor that's going off. That asshole probably pulled off his leads again."

"Yeah, right on it." Reagan nodded as she passed a water to patient's wife who had been waiting patiently. She smiled and thanked her as quickly handed her the water and headed towards room 7.

"Hi, just here to check your-" Reagan stopped dead in her tracks as she pulled back the curtain. Sitting on the stretcher was no one other than Ramsay. 

Upon seeing her he also froze as he was mid way through ripping off all the wires that hooked him up to the monitor at the bedside. He was sitting there shirtless with just his dark jeans on. He looked like he had been in one hell of a bar fight. 

Reagan didn't have time to really react as a petite brunette followed her in.

"Ramsay what are you doing?" She exclaimed with clear annoyance. "You can't rip those off. What's wrong?"

Ramsay looked unsure as the girl stood there waiting for an answer.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to lay back and let me put these back on you." Reagan spoke up, pretending as if she didn't already know him. "Unless you needed to get up?"

"Uh...no. I was just getting annoyed having all of this stuff hooked up to me." He explained as he laid back on the stretcher. 

"Well too bad the doctor didn't clear you." The girl stated as she took a seat at the chair in the corner. 

"I didn't need to see a doctor." Ramsay grumbled as Reagan began untangling all the wires to the heart monitor. "That hit the head wasn't even that bad."

"You didn't see it happen." She mumbled. Reagan purposefully didn't make eye contact with either of them as she reapplied the leads to his chest, doing her best not to show that she remembered his bare chest all too well. 

"There all set." She informed as she adjusted the blood pressure cuff on his left arm as it began to pump up. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

"Holy shit Ramsay look at your heart rate." The girl pointed out.

"It's not that bad Myranda." He snapped. Reagan looked at the monitor to see a flashing 136 and his blood pressure was showing 151/90.

"Well your blood pressure is." She shot back as she crossed her arms. "Can you get the nurse to come look at my idiot boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Reagan felt a sick feeling in her stomach at the word. They seemed very familiar too. Did he have a girlfriend the whole time? 

"Sure thing, call if you need anything before then." Reagan said with her best fake customer service smile and walked out quickly to find his nurse. She did hear a loud smack she chose to ignore coming from his room.

"Stop staring at her ass!" She heard his girlfriend growl.

 

"A girlfriend?" Margaery gasped as they stood at a high top table at the bar. 

Reagan nodded. "Yup. And he sat there like a damn idiot with his heart rate and BP skyrocketing."

"I hope he has a stroke." Margaery huffed as she sipped her cocktail through her tiny black straw.

"Margie that's terrible." Reagan giggled as their waitress set down an ice water with lemon. She had been feeling off since this morning and running into Ramsay didn't help.

"He's a douchebag Rey." Margaery replied as she eyed the water like it was an alien. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"I don't know, I feel weird today." Reagan complained as she took a long sip of water. "I think I'm going to start my period. My boobs are feeling a little sore and I was feeling crampy this morning."

"Well unless you find a guy into period sex I guess you're not having any fun." Margaery joked. Reagan just smirked and shook her head. 

Margaery was always the best person to cheer her up. Though she'd be lying if she said the Ramsay thing didn't bother her. She avoided that part of the hall the rest of her shift and went out of her way to volunteer to sit with a kid who was puking nonstop and was crying because his mom was too busy yelling at doctors. She could see from her seat next to the child when Ramsay was being discharged and how he looked around for her as he walked out with his girlfriend.


	3. The Passenger

Douche Lord:  
Hey can we talk?

Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Don't ignore me.

I should have told you but it was only supposed to be one night but then I was bringing you coffee and I wanted to see you again. 

Reagan text me back. Can we meet or something?

Still ignoring me?

I won't stop.

Reagan please text me back.

Look, I did what I did because she cheated on me first and I wanted to get back at her. I shouldn't have used you and I'm sorry.

Please, let me make this up to you?

Ramsay had texted Reagan every couple of days for the past week and a half. Loras told her she should have just blocked him but she found a weird joy in his agony. Yeah, she was a little hurt by being used. But in a way didn't she use him too? It's not like she expected a relationship. But then he came up to her work and was being nice to her. While he had a girlfriend. 

In all honesty, she just didn't have the time to deal with all of this. It was just mid way through February and she was feeling the stress of her last semester. Every grade mattered right now and her older SUV wouldn't stop stalling on her so she was sticking walking everywhere or taking the bus if she couldn't get a ride from a friend. So on top of school stress she now had money stress and also more work stress from picking up so many hours to help fix her car. Because of said stress, she felt sick which meant another irregular period cycle which was killing her. She kept feeling cramps and her breasts felt very sore like they normally did. She wished it would just happen already.

Thankfully, it was Friday. Reagan had no work tomorrow and she was caught up enough on her school work to sleep in. For now she was having fun out with her friends at their favorite bar. Still feeling slightly under the weather and not wanting to make it worse- Reagan was sticking with water or virgin drinks.

"Rey, alcohol isn't going to kill you." Loras remarked as she ate the pineapple slice on her virgin pina colada.

"No, but last time I felt sick and decided to not avoid alcohol I ended up puking my brains out and sick for an extra three days!" She reminded. "I can't afford to miss school or work right now."

"Well at least eat some greasy bar food with us." Margaery chimed in. "Get a burger and fries. You love that."

"Maybe I will." Reagan thought out loud. 

Sure enough that's what she got. The smell of the fries made her realize just hungry she was. However, the burger didn't smell nearly as good as it normally did to her. Nor did the onion rings Loras and Margaery were sharing. Still, Reagan was hungry and picked up her burger and took a bite. As she chewed it though she felt less and less hungry. Something about it just tasted weird to her. Like it wasn't agreeing with her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Loras asked as he watched the disgusted look on her face.

Reagan shook her head. "I don't know. It just taste different to me for some reason."

"Maybe you are getting sick. You love burgers." Margaery commented.

"Ugh, let's hope not." Reagan groaned. 

The next morning Reagan woke up suddenly feeling very nauseous. She could feel the nausea turning into something more as her hand shot up to cover her mouth and she bolted from her bed and ran towards the bathroom. Making it just in time, Reagan was on her knees in front of the toilet heaving. Everything she had consumed in the last day coming up. Great, she thought to herself. She was sick. Maybe the burger made her sick.

Once she felt she was finally done, she stood and moved to the sink to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and noted how she didn't really look as sick as she felt. Other than the nausea she felt rather fine. A shower would probably make her feel better.

It sort of did. But not enough. Reagan chewed her lip as she blow dried her hair. She was feeling better, but she still felt off. Pushing the thought from her mind- Reagan threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a military green oversized sweater. Maybe she would do something fun today since it was her day off. Or maybe she would do nothing since it was her day off. The possibilities were endless. Thankfully, she didn't have to think too long when she heard her phone buzz with a text.

Margaery:  
Hey, want to go shopping? I need to get a new outfit for Valentine's day tomorrow. 

Reagan had been so busy with other things she didn't even realize tomorrow was Valentine's Day. But what did she care? It wasn't like she had a date or a boyfriend. 

Reagan:  
Yeah! Can you drive? My car still is acting up.

Margaery:  
Of course! Be there in 30??

Reagan:  
See ya then

 

The mall was quite busy with both men and women of all ages shopping to get a gift for their significant others. Luckily Margaery just needed a new dress or something and not lingerie. Those stores were packed tight with girls searching desperately for the "perfect thing" which they would only wear for probably 10 minutes.

"So, any texts lately from Douche Lord?" Margaery asked from the dressing room as Reagan sat on bench scrolling through her phone.

"Yeah but I haven't opened them." She exhaled. "It's more annoying than anything."

"It's a shame. He sounded great until the girlfriend thing." 

"Yeah, that one little left out detail." Reagan jeered. Margaery stepped out from the dressing room.

"I think this is the dress for tomorrow." She said excitedly as she spun around. It was a short skater dress in a vibrant red that was cut to definitely show off cleavage.

"Robb is going to tear it off the moment he sees you." Reagan commented with a smile.

"Good, that's what I'm going for." Margaery smiled proudly as she ran her hands over the skirt of the dress.

They were walking around for the fun of it after Margaery bought her dress. They looked at random stores and Reagan even bought herself a couple t-shirts. It was when they bought smoothies that it went downhill. Normally, Reagan loved the peach smoothie she got. But it made her stomach turn instantly and she was puking into the nearest trash can and people stared as the walked by.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you throw up in public before." Margaery voiced with concern, she held Reagan's hair back as she wretched. 

"Fucking hell." Reagan groaned taking the napkin Margaery was handing her to wipe her mouth. "That's the second time today. But I don't feel sick otherwise."

"You puked this morning?"

"Yeah, as soon as I woke up. Ow! What the fuck?!" Reagan scowled holding her boobs were Margaery just poked at.

"Reagan. You got your period right?" Margaery asked cautiously as she kept her eyes on her.

Reagan started to answer but stopped. Did she get her period? She took her phone out and opened her period app. Her last period was around New Year's. She remembered now. She remembered feeling shitty sitting on the couch with her dad as they watched the ball dropped. She remembered feeling even worse because of her cramps. She remembered...she remembered the fucking antibiotics she was taking.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Reagan began muttering to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. No, she can't be. 

"What! What is it?" Margaery grabbed her arm as she examined her friend who was seemingly having a mental breakdown.

"We need to go find a drug store now."

 

Ten. That is how many tests Margaery had bought while Reagan sat in the passenger seat of the car trying not to hyperventilate. That is how many positive readings she had. Ten.

"This can't be happening to me. This cannot be happening to me." Reagan kept repeating to herself while Margaery double checked all the tests.

"Wait, this one says- oh wait. Nevermind." Margaery gave her an apologetic smile. Reagan sat on the ledge of her bathtub. This felt like a dream. No part of this seemed real. But those ten damn sticks confirmed her fears. She was pregnant.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks the more she processed. There was something growing inside of her right this second. Half her and half Douche Lord.

Ramsay!

"I can't believe I didn't make him wear a condom. I can't believe I forgot I was on antibiotics and forgot that effects my stupid birth control." Reagan sobbed.

"Rey, it could happen to anyone." Margaery assured her trying her best to console her friend as she knelt down in front of her.

Reagan shook her head. "Not to me, I was supposed to know better."

Reagan was raised by a single parent. She had always been so careful to not put herself in a situation like this. But here she was.

"What do you want to do? You have options." Margaery said carefully. Reagan looked her friend in the eye. Margaery was such a great friend and she knew that she would support anything she decided.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I really don't know right now."

Margaery nodded her head slowly as she stood. "Well, are you going to tell Ramsay?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" She felt herself say.

"Not like he kept you in the loop at all." Her friend grumbled.

Reagan knew she couldn't withhold this information. He should know, if he didn't care- then he didn't care. But if wanted to help her financially with either decision than she would let him. 

Pulling her phone out from her back pocket she opened her text messages. Under the thread that said Douche Lord it showed she had 10 unread texts. Reagan opened the thread and read the messages. They were all the same. Asking her to reply and letting her know he was sorry. She took in a shaky breath as she types out her message.

Reagan:  
Hey, are you free tomorrow? 

"I wonder how long it'll take him to-" Reagan didn't even finish her sentence before he texted her back.

Douche Lord:  
When and where?

"What a thirsty bitch." Margaery marveled. It was enough to make Reagan chuckle. 

"Where should I meet him?" Reagan asked anxiously as she bit her lip.

"Why not just keep it casual and like go to like dinner and movie?" She suggested. 

Reagan gave her a friend a look. "I'm trying to inform him he knocked me up, not treat him to a good time."

"But who says you can't have some fun first? Maybe get a feel for him and see if it helps you decide what you want to do." She shrugged. Maybe she would.

Reagan:  
Drive-in? And whatever time works for you. Don't want your girlfriend to get mad.

"Just enough pettiness. I love it." Margaery smiled.

Douche Lord:  
I'll pick you up at 830. I don't care if she gets mad.


	4. All Out of Love

Reagan felt sick as she got ready for the drive-in. She didn't want to give Ramsay the wrong idea so she wore black skinny jeans, a gray henley tank top that showed off her growing chest much to her dismay, and a red plaid flannel. She took time to make sure her loose textured waves of hair looked alright and that her eyeliner wings were perfect. She wanted to look good and unbothered by the fact that she was knocked up by a douchebag. 

Her phone buzzed on her coffee table in front of her as she tied up her black boots.

Douche Lord:  
Out front.

Reagan grabbed her denim jacket and purse as she walked out the door texting him.

Reagan:  
On my way down. 

Ramsay tapped his hands against the steering wheel of his car while he waited for Reagan to come down. He felt slightly anxious and he normally doesn't feel that way- he's the one who makes people anxious. But seeing her after the whole emergency room visit encounter...it was nerve racking. He didn't know how she was going to be. Ramsay was surprised she had even texted him after ignoring him for so long. 

Reagan opened the door to his car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey." He greeted her with a half smile, trying not to let his nerves show.

"Hey." She nodded back. Ramsay began to drive and his focus on the broad instead of her. She looked pretty- not that she didn't when they first met. Or any other time. But there was something about her tonight. Maybe it was seeing her dressed casually rather than in a party setting. But he had loved that short skirt on her. Hell, he liked her in scrubs too.

When they reached the drive in, Ramsay parked in a decent spot that was less crowded. They were seeing some double feature of Deadpool and the sequel. 

"Did you choose this more secluded area because you think we're going to fuck?" Reagan asked quite moodily.

"Nah, I chose it so if you end up murdering me there'd be less witnesses for you." He quipped back and he swore he could see her suppressing a grin as she crosses her arms. Ramsay did his best to not let his eyes linger on her chest. "So, did you want snacks?"

"Uh yeah sure. Coke and a pretzel?" 

"Sounds good. I'll be back." 

Ramsay waited in line impatiently at the concessions. At least she was talking to him, but Reagan was barely talking to him. It's going to be a long night. Ramsay felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. 

Myranda:  
You're coming over right?

Ramsay sighed. 

Ramsay:  
I think you meant to text my brother.

Myranda:  
I said I was sorry. Now come over. 

Ramsay:  
On a date.

Ramsay was up next to order. He ordered two cokes, popcorn, a pretzel that Reagan requested, and for fun some candy. Walking back he could feel the texts keep coming through from Myranda but he didn't care. Her cheating was one thing, but finding out it was his own brother she had cheated with was another. Sure, he cheated right back but that was different. 

"Your pretzel and coke, doll." Ramsay grinned as he slid back into his car and handed over the drink and pretzel to an unamused Reagan who was now giving him a very stern look. "Or not."

Ramsay turned to face forward as the movie started. For the most part they stayed silent, only laughing here and there at the shenanigans on the screen. Ramsay quite enjoyed Deadpool and figured Reagan would too, it was the vibe she gave him. He would glance over at her every now and again, unsure if he should try to say something not but deciding against it every time. She looked so beautiful with her big brown eyes and her hair in loose waves resting at her shoulders. Why did she have to be such a pain in the ass and keep silent? Ramsay thought to himself.

It was finally intermission between the movies and Reagan turned her head to face Ramsay. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at her. "Well you aren't very talkative so I figured staring was the next best thing."

"It's a movie. You aren't supposed to talk." She countered.

"It was your idea to come here!"

"Well I really wanted to go axe throwing but I figured you'd be safer if we went to a movie." Ramsay rubbed a hand over his face and groaned.

"You're such a pain."

Reagan looked at him in awe. "I'm the pain?"

"Yes, you are the pain." Ramsay clarified sarcastically. 

"You're not the one who got used for revenge sex and found out in the shittiest way possible." She reminded him as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest, wincing for some reason. 

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I do feel like an ass about that." He confessed. "But I can't go back and change it. I just want to make it up to you."

Reagan bit her lip as she took in his words. Ramsay wanted her to say something. Something to let him know she knew that he meant he was sorry. 

The second movie began and they returned to not talking. Ramsay decided to force attention to the screen as Deadpool murdered rampaged through dozens of people. What a mood. Ramsay thought to himself. When it got to the part where his girlfriend or whatever was presenting him with an IUD, Ramsay noticed Reagan shifting in her seat. Eyeing her carefully he could tell something was bothering her as she held a hand to her abdomen. He was about to ask her if she was okay when she threw the door open and bolted. 

Groaning to himself, Ramsay also got out of the car and tried to follow after her. It was cold out but not as bad as previous years for February. Still, there were a million things he'd rather do than chase after a girl right now. 

Searching around and scanning over the crowd of cars and the occasional couples walking around and holding hands, he didn't see her. Until he made his way over to a small playground and spotted her sitting on a swing with her face buried in her hands.

"What's wrong with you? It's dark and cold out." Ramsay asked annoyed. "Look, you don't have to stay out with me, I can take you home."

"It's not that." She cried as her voice faltered.

"Then what is it?" He prompted as he took the swing beside her.

"It's not that simple."

"Well then just say it, whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad." 

 

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." She blurted out the words and Ramsay wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Wait. What?" He could feel his chest tighten as he looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face but yet she still looked drop dead gorgeous. 

"I'm pregnant Ramsay. I just found out yesterday." Her words were barely registering to him. Pregnant? His? Fuck.

"You're sure? And it's mine?" 

Reagan scowled at him. "I took ten fucking tests and they all- very blatantly might I add- said positive. And yes, you were the only person I had slept with since then holidays."

Ramsay took a deep breath and stood, placing his hands on hips as he thought. Pregnant. He got her pregnant. He had never thought about kids before or the possibility of ever having them.

"Ramsay?" Reagan's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked at her. Big brown eyes full of tears, her arms wrapped around herself as she looked at him nervously. 

"Why don't we go somewhere warmer and talk about this?" He suggested as she nodded her head in agreement. 

 

Ramsay’s apartment was neater than Reagan thought it would be. It was downtown and was at least two bedrooms. It had hardwood floors and exposed brick walls and all the furniture were hues of blacks and greys. There were music and movie posters framed and hanging on the wall, a turntable in the corner with a shelving unit full of records, and a guitar in beside it. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Ramsay asked her as he stood with his arms crossed. Reagan shifted in her seat on the couch and shrugged her shoulders.

“I honestly don’t know. I mean, my dad was a single parent and raised me with only his income so I know it’s possible.” She began. “I just don’t know if I’m ready. I thought I would have more money saved up and that I’d be married or at least in a committed relationship when I got pregnant. Not...not whatever this mess is.”

Ramsay nodded as he took in her words. “Well, I’ll support whatever your decision you make. But I want to be clear that I want to help financially either way.”

“Ramsay-”

“No, we both had a role in this. I think it’s only fair that I help.” He met her eyes. Reagan hated how much she loved the light shade of blue they were.

“Okay. But what are you feeling about this?” She asked. “Surely you have some. I mean, you have big plans after school to work for your dad and you have a girlfriend.”

“Had. I ended things with her and I’m not concerned money wise about this. I will make good money working for my dad.” 

“Had?” She asked with interest.

“She cheated on me with my brother. So yes, had.” He disclosed. “But back to the other thing, I never planned on this but I don’t think you did either. I never really envisioned myself being a father and I don’t think I’d be a very good one.”

“So you wouldn’t be mad if I decided to abort?” 

Ramsay shook his head. “Not if you think it’s best for you. I’d like to accompany you though.”

Reagan let out a relieved breath. She had it in her head that Ramsay would be against her decision to abort but she also thought that if she were to keep it. Reagan didn’t actually know Ramsay well enough to know what he would support or not support.

“I’ll text you with the appointment time.”

 

It was the following week and Reagan was sitting in a chair in a waiting room beside Ramsay. The others around them were all here were the same reason more or less. There were a couple girls here who looked to be alone as they avoided eye contact with anyone as well as two other couples who looked solemn or anxious. Reagan and Ramsay looked like a couple, but they very much were not. They were far from it. When the called Reagan’s name she rose from her seat and Ramsay squeezed her hand assuringly. 

“Right this way.” The girl who had called her instructed. Reagan didn’t feel like she was really present and like her legs were moving on their own accord. They took some blood from her and brought her to an exam room where she was instructed to change into an exam gown. She did as she was instructed numbly and got on the table. When the ultrasound tech joined her she clarified they do this so they could tell how far along she was. 7-8 weeks was their estimate though Reagan knew it was really 7 weeks.

The next room she was lead to was set up for a procedure. She noted the physicians chair and the syringe on the tray. Reagan assumed it was to make this process easier on her. She originally was going to opt out of the drug since she didn’t think she could afford the price difference. That was when Ramsay spoke up and said she was getting it and would pay for the whole thing.

“Go on and lay back, the doctor will be in shortly.” The woman smiled curtly at her. Reagan took a deep breath and laid back on the table. The ceiling had little hanging clouds and fake dangling seagulls to distract you while you stared up. Reagan laid there with her hands resting on her stomach and her head propped up on the pleather cushion behind her. She let her hand move down over her abdomen where she knew she didn’t have a bump yet. 

Her breath hitched as her hand felt her abdomen. It wasn’t a bump, but it wasn’t as soft and flat as it was a month or so ago. She could feel the slight change in her body and it made her feel a flurry of emotions. The doctor knocked and walked in. She introduced herself and her assistant though Reagan was too distracted to catch their names. They were about to start an IV on her hand when she sat up.

 

Ramsay was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Reagan. Part of him wanted to leave and come back but another part of him told him to stay here and wait. Very rarely did he ever feel bad about anything he did, but this he felt bad about. Yeah, he was drunk when they hooked up. But never was he drunk enough to forget protection. Ramsay had an asshole of a dad and decided early on that he wouldn’t be as careless and father a child when he knew nothing of being a good dad. Now here he was, sitting in a chair waiting for a girl her got pregnant to get an abortion. He hated the way she cried. Ramsay also hated the way he was weirdly attracted to her and knew there was no way he’d get a second chance with her after today.

The door opened and out came a very panicked Reagan. Instinctively Ramsay stood and walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. “What is it?”

She shook her head. There was no way she had already gone through with it. 

“I couldn’t do it.” She whispered in a hoarse voice. “Can you take me home?”


	5. Messages

Reagan was curled up on her couch crying into Ramsay’s chest. She could feel how awkward he felt being near her as she sobbed but she didn’t care. He helped get her into this mess. At some point she felt him wrap his arms around her as she cried. She couldn’t go through with getting an abortion. She just couldn’t. But she didn’t really have a plan besides that. She would need a bigger place, she would need more money to buy baby things, she would have to get her shit together and be a dependable mother for said baby.

“I’ll help you know.” Ramsay murmured to her as if he could read her mind. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

Reagan lifted her head to look up at him. “You don’t need to do that. I’m the one who decided to keep it. We agreed to the other option, not this.”

“True, but that’s part of me in you.” He reminded her as if she could forget. “I’m not saying put all your trust and faith in me, but let me help you.”

Reagan bit her lip as she searched his eyes for something to let her know this was real. “Okay, only if we split things.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes at her. “Fine, we’ll split everything 50/50. But I’m coming to all your appointments with you.”

 

So here they were. Sitting in another waiting room for a different reason now. It was Monday and Ramsay didn’t have class until later and Reagan got someone to work half of her shift for the day. Reagan’s phone buzzed a few times in her lap.

Margaery:  
Text me after your app!  
Let me know if you need anything!

Reagan smiled, she was such a good friend. Ramsay was next to her fidgeting in his chair and it finally annoyed her enough.

“Will you fucking sto fidgeting?” She snapped at him. “It’s not like you have to get poked and prodded.”

“I can’t help it.” He said not quite apologizing.

“Ms. James?” Reagan heard her name called out, she stood and Ramsay followed her. They got her height and weight and brought her over to get her blood drawn. Despite working in a hospital and having a couple tattoos, Reagan really hated getting her blood drawn. Something about that needle just sitting in her arm made her squeamish. She winced and looked away as the phlebotomist drew her blood. She could hear Ramsay sniggering in the corner.

“Seriously?” He asked her as they waited for the doctor. “Are you seriously afraid of tattoos?”

Reagan gave him an unamused look. “Yes.”

“But you have tattoos.” 

“It’s different.”

“Is it though? ‘Cause I don’t think it is.” He teased her.

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes. A moment later there was a knock on the door and a middle aged woman with her hair pulled into a bun walked in. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Mordane.” She smiled as she sat down on a chair. “You must be Reagan.”

“Yes and this-” Reagan looked to Ramsay unsure of what to call him. “Is the father.” Smooth.

“Ramsay, nice to meet you.” Like the flip of a switch, he suddenly had a very professional and charming demeanor to him. Reagan was surprised to say the least.

“Nice to meet you both. Now I understand that you took a test because you suspected you were pregnant and decided not to carry to term?”

Reagan felt a pang of shame come over her as she nodded.

“May I ask why you changed your mind?”

Ramsay placed his hand along her back and she found it oddly comforting. “Well, originally I didn’t think I could handle it but I thought about it some more and when it all came down to it- I decided against it.”

“Well that is perfectly okay. I will gladly answer any questions you may have along the way. Now let’s go over family history shall we?”

Reagan answered what she could based on what her dad knew of her mother. Ramsay seemed to know just about his mother as she did hers. Once they were done answering the question, Dr. Mordane did the ultrasound next.

“Now we’re going to see where the baby is at and hear a heartbeat.” She informed them as she Regan laid back on the table and unbuttoned her jeans. The gel was cold as the doctor spread it. Reagan glanced over at Ramsay who was biting his thumb nail nervously. “Here we go.”

Soon the room was filled with the sound of the baby’s heartbeat. Dr. Mordane showed them the small blob on the screen and all of Reagan’s doubts left her. She felt her eyes tear up as it all felt more real to her. She looked over to Ramsay who was staring at the screen like it was the most magical thing he had ever seen. Reagan reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back.

“Is it supposed to be that fast?” Ramsay asked in a concerned voice.

“Yes, that is perfectly normal.” Dr. Mordane assured him. “Would you like me to print out a copy?”

“Yes, could you print two? I’m going to be telling my dad soon and I want to give him one.” Reagan smiled.

“Make that three.” Ramsay spoke up. Reagan looked at him and he gave her an embarrassed smile.

 

The car ride back to her apartment was silent but not in a bad way. The doctor had put her due date at October 24th. Reagan couldn’t help but stare at the sonogram the whole ride and didn’t even realize they were parked in front of her building until she felt the car stop.

“So,” Ramsay spoke first. “You’re telling your dad ?”

“Yeah, I figured I better tell him soon.” She sighed as she put the sonogram in her purse. “I don’t know if I’ll see him before graduation and I’ll more than likely be showing by then.”

“When were you planning on it?” Reagan gave him a small smile. 

“You don’t have to be there. It’s okay.” Ramsay only nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door before pausing to turn back to him. “Thanks for coming.”

“I said I would. I meant it.” He shrugged. She walked up to her building and waved to him before stepping inside. 

She hung the sonogram up on her fridge with a magnet and smiled. Her baby would be born during her favorite season near her favorite holiday. Oh man. Her baby would be a scorpio. As if Reagan being a scorpio wasn’t enough. Wonder what Ramsay is? Probably a scorpio as well or a damn gemini. Something sociopathic. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the sonogram and sent it to Margaery and Loras and decided she better text her dad sooner or later about making plans.

Reagan:  
Hey, was thinking we could meet up for dinner or something soon.  
What days are you free?

Maragery:  
OMG  
MY BABY!! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING SOON!

Loras:  
Look at that little cute blob!

Dad:  
I can come down to you.   
Next Saturday okay?

Reagan:  
Sounds good!

Reagan set her phone down on the kitchen counter and walked into her bedroom to get ready to go to work. She changed into her scrubs and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She realized that soon she would soon have to start telling people at work that she was pregnant and she was not looking forward to all the questions of when, how, and who the dad was. Or maybe she could just not say anything and let them believe she was just getting fat. The second idea seemed like a better plan. Less explaining.

 

Her shift was going by pretty alright. Reagan worked on a med/surg unit and they got anything and everything. So far today wasn’t as bad. Her one patient’s wife nicer than the actual patient which helped, her confused elderly lady finally stopped screaming, and if her patient who was almost her dad’s age could stop asking her if she could help him with a shower...well that would be great.

“Hey Rey, there is someone in the waiting room asking for you.” Talissa mentioned to her as she walked up to the nurses station. 

“Thanks.” She replied quickly as she walked down the hall to a small waiting area with a big window and a vending machine. 

Reagan was expecting Margaery who was supposed to be bringing her a peppermint tea to help with the nausea she was feeling. She was expecting Ramsay’s ex-girlfriend. Reagan hid her surprised expression as Myranda stood from her seat when Reagan came close enough.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked as she plastered the fakest smile she could to her face.

“You know why I’m here.” Myranda snarled at her. Reagan pretended to look confused.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her playing dumb was not pleasing to Myranda. She took a step towards Reagan, her eyes dark and jaw clenched. Reagan didn’t falter as Myranda tilted her head and looked her up and down.

“I know you slept with him while we were together. I don’t care whether you knew he was taken or not.” Her eyes met hers and Reagan could see she was seething despite her darkly sweet voice. “He may say we aren’t together now, but he will come back to me. He always comes back to me.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about but I need to get back to work now.” Reagan said calmly as she turned and walked away from her.

“Your ass isn’t even that great.” She heard the girl yell after her.

 

Reagan was sitting in a booth with Margaery, Robb, and Loras. Margaery had brought her a pair of leggings and a sweater as well as boots to change into before they headed to the bar. Reagan was telling her about the encounter with Myranda when Margaery practically choked on her drink.

“Excuse the hell out of her but I would kill to have an ass like that.” Reagan snorted at Margaery’s comment and Loras just shook his head. 

“Yours is fine babe.” Robb kissed her cheek.

“But it isn’t glorious!” She remarked.

“Enough. But I thought it was weird she knew what unit I worked on.” Reagan ran her hand through her hair. “I only met her once and it wasn’t on my unit nor do I think I ever said my name. Ramsay wasn’t even my patient so it wasn’t like my name was written on the whiteboard.”

“Sounds like homegirl is a bit of a crazy stalker.” Loras commented as he downed the last bit of his drink next to her.

“Oh God, don’t say that.” Reagan groaned. “That is like the last thing I need right now.”

“Speaking of things you don’t need right now,” Margaery leaned in with a grin. “There is a cute guy walking over here who may or may not have been stealing glances of you since we sat down.”

Reagan’s eyes grew wide with panic. “I can’t talk to guys right now! I got a bun in the oven!”

“You don’t have to marry him for Christ’s sake. But you can still dance and flirt.” Margaery smirked and Robb shook his head at her. Sure enough, a tall lanky dude brown hair dressed in skinny jeans and a white v-neck approached their booth. He looked familiar and Reagan swears she knows him from somewhere.

“Hey, I couldn’t take my eyes off you since you walked in. Would you be willing to bless me with a dance?” He asked with a charming smile. Reagan contemplated for a moment and felt Margaery kick her leg. 

“I would love to.” Reagan agreed, shooting Margaery a look as she slid out of the booth and took the guy’s hand.

“I’m Viserys by the way.” He smiled brightly at her. 

“Reagan.” She smiled back as he lead her to the dance floor were others were swaying to the music. They danced close to each other as the music played and at some point he was behind her grinding into her and she forgot that she was even pregnant and just felt like this was any other night out. They faced each other when the song changed and she let herself wrap her arms around his neck. He was pretty cute for a scrawny dude. 

“So you want to get outta here?” He said into her ear. Honestly, yes. Yes she did. But something felt wrong about hooking up with another dude while she was pregnant with someone else’s baby. Even if they weren’t together.

“I would love to, but I have class super early tomorrow and I’m getting tired.” She lied.

“Well can I at least get your number?” He asked hopeful. Reagan nodded as he handed her his phone and she put in her info.

When Reagan dropped back over to the booth, it was just Margaery and Robb.

“Where did Loras go?”

“Renly.” Margaery answered rolling her eyes. “By the way, you got like a million texts while you were off with handsome pants over there. Which by the way, why aren’t you walking out with him?”

Reagan let out an exasperated groan. “Marge, you know why.”

“No, I most certainly do not.” She insisted as Robb got up to talk to his friend he spotted playing pool.

“I don’t know, it feels wrong to hook up with another guy while I’m pregnant with someone else’s baby. It seems immoral.” Reagan revealed.

“Well who gives a shit. He isn’t your boyfriend and maybe this dude likes you and wouldn’t mind that you’re pregnant.” Margaery suggested. “For all you know he might be into that sort of thing.”

“Gross.” Reagan shuddered. “I don’t even want to think about how my body is going to look come October.” 

“Oh you’ll be cute, don’t worry. I already have Halloween costumes planned for you.” Margaery winked at her.

“Can we leave soon?” Reagan begged. “I’m tired and have class early tomorrow.”

“Fine, as soon as Robb comes back.” Margaery agreed reluctantly. Reagan opened up her phone to check her texts.

Douche Lord:  
Having fun tonight?  
I see you’re not letting pregnancy stop you from much.  
Don’t you think its a little wrong to dance like that with some dude you just met?  
Whatever.

Unknown number:  
Remember what I said. He always comes back to me bitch.  
I know you’re the one he slept with.

Unknown number:  
Thanks for the dance beautiful ;)

 

Reagan threw her head back and exhaled with frustration. Who the fuck did Ramsay think he was? Just because she is pregnant with his child doesn’t mean he owns her. And how the hell did Myranda get her Goddamn phone number? Viserys was the only normal text she got.

Reagan:  
Last I checked I was single.  
And just fyi- I am not going home with him.  
Where are you that you can see me?

Unknown number:  
Maybe next time it’ll be more than a dance;)

Reagan looked around and didn’t see Ramsay in sight. Nor did she see that crazy bitch ex of his. Speaking of, Reagan hit the options over Myranda’s number and hit block. Hopefully that was the end of her for now. Or at least she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should she take a chance on Viserys?


	6. Close To Me

Reagan was walking home after her last class of the day, she put the hood of her parka up as it began to sprinkle. February was such a crappy month she had decided. It was still cold, it rained and it snowed randomly. She couldn’t wait for it to be over. She was about to text Margaery when the honking of a car grabbed her attention.

“Need a ride?” Ramsay asked from his rolled down window and slowed the car down to her pace. She gave him an unimpressed look and kept walking. They haven’t spoken since Monday and it was now Friday. He was mad about her dancing with Viserys and she was mad that he was mad.

“I’m fine. They say walking is good exercise while pregnant.” She responded smartly. She could hear him muttering under his breath about her being stubborn but she didn’t care.

“Will you just get in the car before you get sick?” He snapped at her.

“No.” She snapped back as she kept walking and the rain started coming down steadier.

“Reagan will you stop being such a stubborn ass and get in the fucking car?!” He yelled as she started walking faster.

“I’m good.” That was the final straw apparently. Reagan heard him aggressively pull over and kill the engine and heard the slamming of his door next. Before she knew it Ramsay was beside her and grabbed her by her arm. “Let go!” She exclaimed as he tried to leave her back to his car.

He groaned and let go but before she could turn away he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Reagan swatted at his back as he carried to the car and set her down as he opened the passenger door and shoved her into his car. She glared at him with her arms crossed as he got back behind the wheel.

“What the fuck?” She demanded as he acted like nothing happened.

“I could say the same to you.” He grumbled. “It’s cold and raining out. I know your car isn’t working but you don’t have to walk anywhere. I can give you rides if you need them.”

“I don’t need rides. I can walk just fine.” Reagan claimed.

“Yeah well you’re pregnant and I’m not going to let you just walk everywhere.” He argued. “Especially when it’s winter and dark out.”

Reagan just huffed and said nothing. It wasn’t worth the stress or arguing and on the bright side, it was a free ride. The only sound for the rest of the ride was the 80s alternative music that came through the speakers. It relaxed her a bit but not enough to still want to smack him for picking her up like that. As they pulled in front of her apartment building, Ramsay looked over at her as if to say something but stopped.

“Thanks.” She muttered.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me about the other night. But I’m not sorry about it.” He said unapologetically. 

“Well I don’t care that you’re mad that some guy flirted and danced with me. I’m not smoking or drinking, it isn’t like I’m putting the baby in danger by flirting and dancing with a guy I probably won’t see again.” She fumed. “Also, I should be mad at you.”

“Me? For caring about our baby’s well being?” He asked shocked.

“Oh my god, the baby is fine. But no, your ex showed up at my work to harass me and she somehow knows what unit I work on and she got my number somehow.” Reagan informed irritated. “Look, I don’t care if you are back with her. She told me you guys tend to be off and on, but don’t get me involved in your shit and if she is around when the baby is born- I don’t want her around it. I don’t trust that crazy bitch.”

Ramsay stared at her baffled. "I never told her anything. I haven't talked to her since the day you told me, but that was through text and even then I told her I was done with her."

"Well she found out my number and showed up to my work."

"Let me know if she does that again." His voice sounded serious and expression was oddly dark. "I don't want her coming near you or our baby."

Reagan felt an odd feeling of happiness at his use of "our" when talking about their baby. She didn't hate him. Mad at him, yes. But she still found herself attracted to him and she wasn't sure if it was hormones or if she really just liked being near him.

"I'm sorry for being bitchy." She apologized as she bit her lip. "Did you want to come up? I was going to order pizza tonight and just watch Netflix or something."

Ramsay debated a moment before he answered. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Here they were almost forty-five minutes later with Reagan pulling out plates from her cupboard as Ramsay paid the delivery guy. He was being rather nice now after they argued. He even let her order what she wanted which was just cheese pizza. Meat didn't sound great to her right now and she didn't want to torture Ramsay with a veggie pizza. They sat on her couch and watched American Horror Story: Asylum as they ate their food and things felt stress free for a moment.

"Don't get weirded out." Reagan warned Ramsay as she began reaching behind her and up her shirt to unhook her bra. She noticed the confused yet amused expression that graced his face. Once she was free from her bra, she pulled the straps off through her short sleeves and tossed into the side. "Sorry, but that thing felt like it was squeezing them."

"I don't know how I could possibly get weirded out." He chuckled humorously. "I think I can handle you taking your bra off, I have seen you naked."

Reagan gave him an unamused look as she adjusted her t-shirt. She was about to say something smart back, but she noticed how Ramsay couldn't help but let his eyes linger over her now braless chest where her nipples could be seen through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. That satisfied her better than a smart response. "I just couldn't stand to have it on any longer. Like in general but also because my boobs are sore. I need better bras."

"I liked that one you wore that night." He smiled slightly as he fondly remembered their drunken night. 

"Trust me, I remember." She laughed remembering the way his eyes raked over her body once he had pulled her clothes from her and how his mouth had felt over breast and...well she needed to take a breath. She switched her focus back to American Horror Story and took another bite of pizza to distract her from flashbacks of that night.

Reagan couldn't help but bump her knee against his every now and again due to her small couch. Ramsay didn't seem to mind though. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones and sensitive sense of smell but Ramsay smelled amazing to her and she had to stifle the urge to lean into him. 

They were four episodes in when she felt the first wave of drowsiness hit her. She had done her best to stay awake, but she felt exhausted. It was only a little past 9 p.m. and she normally could stay awake well past this time. Reagan could feel her eyelids grow heavier.

 

Ramsay couldn't help but let himself smile at the now fast asleep girl resting on his chest. At first, he hadn't realized that she was falling asleep and took her silence as an end to the comments about the night they had spent together. But when he felt her leaning against his shoulder, he felt something. Ramsay had thought maybe she was starting to let him in enough to show some kind of affection like that. But when he nudged her and she didn't respond he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her so her head would be in a comfortable spot. Also, he wanted her close but he tried not to focus on that.

Against his better judgement- Ramsay scooped Reagan up into his arms and stood from the couch and recalled the way to her bedroom which was dark with the exception of some string lights she had above her bed. This time he set her down gently onto her bed instead of the lustful haste last time and unbuttoned her jeans to slide them off her. He didn't know why he cared if she felt comfortable or not sleeping jeans but he hoped she'd appreciate the consideration he'd had for her comfort. 

As he slid her jeans down her legs he was reminded of when he was in this same bedroom pulling off her skirt. He tried to tell himself it was different but her choice of a blush colored pair of lace panties distracted him as he slid her pants down her ankles. Reagan moved and turned onto her stomach and pulled her leg up as she nuzzled into her pillow. Ramsay's eyes took her in, focusing on the way the scant material covered her bottom. Who was he kidding? It didn't cover her bottom almost at all. 

Ramsay couldn't help but sit beside her at the edge of the bed and reach his hand out to trace the barely there lace. Her skin was pale and smooth as he let a finger slip under the band of her panties. He pulled away and exhaled deeply. More than anything did Ramsay want her. Wanted to slide the thin material aside and feel her- taste her. But instead, he took his phone out and snapped a picture. Was it creepy? Ramsay didn't care. It was better to jerk it to this later than to take advantage of her while she slept.

Deciding he should probably leave now that he knew she was home safe, fed, and sleeping; he began to stand when he heard her murmur softly. He worked a brow at the sleeping Reagan and leaned down near her face to hear what she said or to see if she was just talking in her sleep.

"What's that doll?" He asked softly as he pushed her hair from her face gently.

"Stay." It was barely audible and if Ramsay wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard her properly. He sighed and took up the space next to her. He stayed on his back and tried not to touch her, unsure if he could trust himself to not let his hands roam her body. That all went out the window when he felt her latch onto him nuzzling her face into his chest and slinging her leg over his waist. Ramsay groaned internally. She was so close and smelled light and flowery. This wasn't something he enjoyed. 

Ramsay wasn't the kind to cuddle with a girl and enjoy it or to even cuddle a girl. It was always sex and that was it. But he found himself wanting to be closer to her even before she told him she was pregnant with his baby. It sounded sappy, but he felt drawn to her even more now and he hated it. Yet here he was, wrapping his arm around her to draw her closer to him and raising his phone to capture the moment. He didn't know why he did, but maybe he would delete it later. Maybe not. For now, he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

 

Reagan was half asleep reaching for her blanket when she felt something else. Opening her eyes, she realized Ramsay was sleeping next to her and suddenly she was aware of her bare leg draped across him and his arm wrapped around her possessively. She didn't even remember falling asleep let alone moving to her bedroom and taking off her pants. Did they have sex? She looked at Ramsay who was still fully dressed in his black jeans and white t-shirt. No, they didn't. But how did they end up like this?

Reagan pulled her blanket over them and allowed herself to observe him. He seemed so relaxed and sweet to her. She was able to take him in without him catching her. Reagan's eyes traced over his strong features, the shape of his nose, the angle of his jaw and chin. She wondered if their baby would have any of his features or if they would look more like her. She hoped if she had a boy that they would look like him. They would definitely have dark hair since she and him both did. Reagan also hoped they would get his blue eyes instead of her brown ones.

She laid her head back down against his chest and relaxed as the drumming of his heart lulled her back to sleep.


	7. Over My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been MIA but I am working two jobs and I am slowly trying to make my comeback here.

"You know sweetheart, I could use some help getting in the shower." 

Reagan smiled fakely at her 40 year old male patient as she grabbed his vitals.

"You know what? Let me go grab a few things and I'll make sure you get all the assistance you need in the shower." She knew how it sounded to him and she did that on purpose. 

Once she was out of the room, she walked up to the nurses station to find just the right person for the job.

"Sam?" She asked sweetly as she walked up to him and Gilly. The three of them worked together and were also in nursing school together. "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure what is it?" He smiled back at her.

"My creepy patient in room 9 is asking for assistance in the shower. Could you help him?"

Gilly giggled. Every time they had a male patient who wanted help in the shower or with toileting needs and were able bodied, they would ask one of their guy coworkers.

"Gladly." He sighed as he left them. The two girls took a seat at the nurses station to chart but Reagan's mind was elsewhere.

"What is it?" Gilly asked her knowingly. 

Reagan shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Just tell me." Reagan bit her lip as she debated telling her friend. The only people who knew about her situation was of course Ramsay, Loras, Margaery, and Robb because of his relationship with her best friend. 

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"I promise." Gilly agreed.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Sam." Reagan knew Gilly told Sam everything, they were the perfect couple. "He'll know eventually just not now."

"I won't say a word."

"So I kind of hooked up with this guy a bit back and...I'm pregnant." Reagan revealed. 

Gilly's eyes went big as her mouth gaped open. "Shut up, you are not!"

Reagan nodded. "Yup."

"Are you dating this guy?"

"No, it's a little complicated." She explained. "It was just supposed to be one night- or I don't know if that's even true. He spent the night and in the morning we...you know and he told me he'd bring me up a coffee at work."

"Well did he?"

"Yeah and I even spent my break with him and it was nice. I was starting to like him and for a minute thought a couple dates with him wouldn't be so bad." She confessed. "But he had a girlfriend- which he failed to mention to me. I met her and everything. Though she didn't know we hooked up and I didn't know I was pregnant yet. But now they aren't together and I think she is stalking me."

"Oh my God Reagan. This is crazy." Gilly commented as she leaned her elbows on the counter.

"It's a fucking mess is what it is." Reagan scoffed. "The best part is he drove me home the other night after class and I invited him up to order a pizza and watch Netflix and I woke up in bed cuddling up to him."

"You slept with him?" Gilly asked scandalously. 

"No, I don't even remember falling asleep. My best guess is that I fell asleep on the couch and he put me to bed. I don't know why he was in bed with me, we never talked about it." When she woke up, Ramsay was actually gone and now she had to pretend she didn't know they shared her bed. 

That was days ago. They haven't really talked except with the occasional text here and there asking her how she was. 

Awful. 

She was awful. It was Wednesday now and Saturday she would be telling her dad she was pregnant. 

"Well, things don't always stay complicated." Gilly reminded her optimistically. Gilly met Sam when they first started college and she was pregnant with someone else's baby. But they were drawn together and Sam didn't care that her son wasn't his or that she was pregnant. He had fallen in love with her. Now here they were, both in nursing school and engaged to be married. 

"Perhaps. But I'm not holding my breath."

It was after work now and Reagan was stopping by popular campus coffee shop. They had really good pastries and hot chocolate and that was all she was wanting right now. Normally she hated going anywhere after in her scrubs, but she was determined for her hot chocolate and raspberry danish. 

When it was her turn to order at the counter, a surprised smile came over her.

"Fancy meeting you here." Viserys greeted her from behind the counter. "Decided to track me down I see."

Reagan smirked at him. "Don't flatter yourself too much, I actually came here for a hot chocolate and raspberry danish. You're just a plus."

"I'll take the compliment and it's on the house my dear." He smiled at her. "I'm off in like, ten minutes. Would you be opposed to letting me walk you home?"

"You don't even know where I live." She said slyly. "And what makes you think I walked here?"

"Let me walk you home and I'll reveal my secrets." He bargained. 

Here they were. Walking side by side in the warming almost March air, both holding a hot drink. Luckily for him she really didn't live that far away. 

"So, how did you know I walked?" She finally asked him as she glanced over at him, noting how she only came up just past his shoulder. 

He laughed lightly. "Well, this is going to sound really creepy but I kind of found you on Facebook."

"Oh?" Reagan asked amused. 

"Well it isn't like I went searching for every Reagan on Facebook." He clarified as she laughed. "I was actually scrolling down my feed and went to comment on something my sister posted and there you were."

"Who's your sister?" She asked curiously. 

"Dany. So I clicked your name and maybe I scrolled through your page and yeah. I know you don't have a working car. You posted about it the other day."

"I thought you looked familiar." She thought out loud, they continued to walk side as they reached her apartment. "This is me."

They stood in front of her building, Viserys standing merely inches from her as he waited for her to invite him up. For a moment- she was about to. But then she remembered the sonogram hanging on her fridge- yes, she could lie and say it wasn't hers but her name was printed at the top of it. So instead she smiled at him.

"Thanks for walking me home, I'd invite you up but I gotta get to bed so I can wake up early to finish a paper." She lied.

"Full of excuses." He teased looking down at her. "I'm not that easy to shake you know."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that." She gave him a flirty grin. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Any time gorgeous." Reagan went against her better judgement and stood on her tiptoes to lean up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

Reagan had just stepped out of the shower and threw on an oversized t-shirt that she was pretty sure belonged to her ex when she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over quietly and peaked out the eyehole to see who it was and saw a very agitated looking Ramsay. She closed her eyes and let out a long exhale before opening the door, not caring that she was barely decent. Ramsay walked in quite hasilty before she could even greet him.

"I've been texting you. What are you doing?" He asked clearly worked up.

"I just got home and I took a shower." She snapped. "I was about to go to bed. What's going on?"

His jaw was clenched and she doesn't think she has seen him look this mad. Ramsay looked around at her small apartment as if he was looking for something or someone.

"Ramsay, what are you doing here?" 

"I know he walked you home and I know you kissed him." He snapped, turning to face her. Reagan didn't think she had ever seen him so mad before.

Reagan crossed her arms as she shifted her weight on one leg, she was never one to be intimidated no matter who it was. "Are you spying on me?"

Ramsay just looked at her, still fuming.

"What does it matter if I kissed him or not? And just so you know, it was on the cheek. I don't just take anyone home." Reagan pressed on, her anger matching his not caring how mad he got with her.

"You took me home." He quipped at her and Reagan felt her anger get the better of her.

"That was one time and I think we both know how well that ended." She shot back at him with a glare. "What is with you? You don't get to act possessive and jealous. You're not my boyfriend."

"You're carrying my child, I think me being curious of who you hang out with is justified." He defended as he took a step towards her.

"I don't know what you want from me." She threw her arms to the side frustrated. "I told you that you didn't have to be apart of this. You can walk away if you want Ramsay, I'm not forcing you to be apart of this kid's life."

"I want to be." He responded defensively as he took another step towards her, putting himself so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and smell the cigarettes he had been smoking mixed with his cologne. "I want to be apart of this, I want to be included in their life, and I want you."

The last of his words only half surprised her. His behavior told her what he wanted. She wanted to give him a chance back before she found out he had a girlfriend and used her. 

"You used me as a way to get back at your ex." She reminded him as she looked him in the eye. "And I had to find out in a real fucked up way. I liked you."

There was something in his eyes that held her in her spot. His anger was being pushed aside and was being replaced by something else as he bit his lip. 

"Look, it's late. I haven't slept too well this week and I have class in the morning." Reagan said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just...let this go for now."

Ramsay sighed heavily as he filled the gap between them and reached out to place a hand just under her shirt and over her abdomen. Reagan let him, more curious at his action than anything. She felt his thumb gently stroke over her exposed skin and she did her best to hide the way her cheeks heated up at his touch and how she felt like her stomach was full of butterflies. His eyes met hers and she bit her lip as she noticed the same darkness in his eyes was the same from the night they created the life growing inside her now.

"Don't ignore my texts next time." He said as he removed his hand and stepped around her to walk out the door. 

 

Saturday came up faster than Reagan would have liked it to. As she got dressed, her nerves were so bad she thought she was going to be sick. She had a great relationship with her dad and he would always support her. But that didn't make it easier for her. Reagan dressed in a white tank top, distressed jeans(which she would wear until she couldn't physically button them up anymore), and a long oversized hunter green cardigan. She pulled half of her hair up into a top knot and finished her makeup. She double checked to make sure she had the other sonogram in her purse before she pulled on her black parka and walked out the door. 

"Rey, over here!" Her father waved over to her from the booth he sat at. They decided to meet at some burger place because they both loved burgers. Well...did. Since becoming pregnant she hasn't been able to eat almost any red meat without feeling sick.

"Hey dad!" She smiled brightly as he stood and brought her into a tight hug. Reagan looked a good deal like her dad. They had the same eyes and nose and hair color. She never knew what her mom looked like so she could never say how much she resembled her. But she knew her dad's family and she knew she looked like his family. Her father was in his forties and was still in great shape due to him working as a carpenter and it helped that he still had all of his hair with minimal graying.

"I'm so happy you texted me. How's school? Work?" He asked her with a smile.

"School is stressful and work is work." She shrugged. "What about you? Are you still dating that lady?" Reagan asked. Her father rarely dated when she was a kid and it wasn't until Reagan was in high school that he started really looking for companionship. 

"Yeah, I was thinking next time you come home you could meet her. You'd like her." Reagan couldn't help but feel happy for her dad. In her eyes, he deserved the world.

They continued to chat and catch up on what's been going on the last two months. Her dad order a burger and eyed her suspiciously when she ordered a chicken sandwich instead of burger. Halfway through their meal she was still struggling to gain the courage to tell him about her news.

"Is there something going on baby girl? You seem off." He noted. Reagan swallowed hard as she tried to find the words to tell him. "Rey?"

"Well there was something I wanted to tell you." She said nervously as she bit her lip. "I don't know how to say it exactly but uh...I'm pregnant."

Her dad nearly choked on his drink when she told him. Reagan grimaced, hoping he was just surprised. When he looked at her, she couldn't read his expression.

"Pregnant?" He asked in disbelief. "I didn't know you were dating anyone. Didn't you just break up with what's his name?"

Reagan felt her chest grow tight. "Well that's the thing. I'm not dating anyone...it uh, just kind of happened."

Her dad sat there for moment processing what she had just shared with him.

"Are you mad?" Reagan finally asked.

He looked up at her and gave her a half smile. "No baby girl, I'm not mad at you. I'm just...surprised is all."

"Yeah, me too. I took ten tests." Reagan laughed as did her dad.

"Ten?" He exclaimed. "The first nine didn't convince you?"

She shook her head and suddenly remembered the sonogram. "Speaking of being convinced." She reached into her purse and pulled it out. Her father took it from her and for a moment she thought he was going to cry. "That was at 8 weeks. I go back in a few weeks to get another check up."

"Wow." He finally said as he scratched his nose. "You're going to be huge at graduation."

"I'm trying not to think about it." She sighed.

"So, the father." He finally said. "Is he in the picture? Is he helping? What's his deal?"

Reagan exhaled deeply and took a drink from her water before she delved into the complicated situation she was in. "Well, he wasn't exactly single at the time I found out. So I can't trust him enough to give him a chance romantically. But he says he wants to be there for every appointment and help financially and be apart of it all."

"Well that's better than most Rey. It could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." And he was right. It was only slightly different. From what Reagan was told from her aunt, Reagan's dad wanted her and her mom agreed to try. But when the time came and Reagan was born, she couldn't do it and left. Reagan knew she wouldn't leave this baby. But would Ramsay?

 

Margaery:  
I know you are free.  
Get dressed we're going out.  
Be there in 30 min.

Reagan hadn't been home long when Margaery texted her. She managed to squeeze a nap in before her friend arrived which was all she wanted. Margaery and Loras showed up promptly at the 30 minute mark and off they went to their usual spot.

The music was playing just loud enough per usual. Reagan and Margaery sat on stools as they watched Robb and Loras play pool. The bar was fairly crowded given it was Saturday night. Reagan’s dad had gone back home and they made plans to meet up a couple more times before graduation which made Reagan happy. She sipped her virgin drink as she scanned over the crowd that occupied the vicinity she was in. She noted how her jeans felt somewhat snug as she sat on the stool.

“Ugh, I’m going to have to get maternity clothes soon.” Reagan groaned as she regretted not wearing leggings. Margaery just laughed.

“You aren’t even showing yet.” She noted. 

“Oh yeah? Look!” Reagan stood and lifted her shirt slightly as she stood so Margaery could see her side profile.

“You just look like you had a really good meal. But we can go shopping this weekend. My treat!” She added and Reagan rolled her eyes. She hated when Maragery tried to buy her things.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Reagan spun around to see Ramsay had walked up behind her. She tried to hide the surprise on her face but failed.

“What are you doing here? I don’t think I have ever seen you come here before.” She asked as she crossed her arms, still a little mad about the other night. Ramsay put on an innocent smile since her friends were nearby.

“I come here every once and awhile. We’re out for a friend’s birthday.” He motioned over to a corner booth where four other guys were gathered taking shots. “Then I saw you and figured I’d stop by and say hi.”

“Well hi.” Reagan said, Margaery was watching from her seat. “You should probably get back to your friends.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, be safe.” Was all he said as he walked back towards the group of guys who were suddenly singing some song very loudly and out of tune. 

Reagan perched herself back on her stool and took a drink from the virgin pina colada. She ignored Margaery who was staring at her intently. Finally, she looked over to her annoyed.

“What?” 

Margaery smirked and raised her brow. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah? So was Ted Bundy.” Reagan scoffed. Margaery shook her head at her.

“All I’m saying is he’s single, you’re single, and you’re having a baby-his baby.” She began. Reagan looked at her quizzically. “Maybe you should give him a chance. You were hitting it off pretty alright until the whole girlfriend thing.”

“It’d be a cold day in hell before I do that.” Reagan snorted.

“Depends on your definition of hell.” Margaery shrugged with a smile as Reagan could only roll her eyes.


	8. How's It Going To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting somewhere now!

Viserys:  
Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight?

Reagan was lounging on her couch when she got the text. ANY other day she would have said yes and pushed maybe for a coffee shop date or the movies. Today was different, it was St. Patrick’s Day. Which meant everyone would be drinking. 

“Fuck, what do I even say?” She thought out loud to herself as she bit her lip, debating what to text back. 

Reagan:  
I’m feeling a little under the weather.  
Breakfast tomorrow?

She cursed herself silently. There was no way she wanted to go to breakfast tomorrow, this week had been so long and she felt so damn tired all the time and the headaches and dizziness she felt were not helping. But so far, he wasn’t texting back. Now she felt bad.

Reagan:  
Vis texted me asking me out tonight.

Margaery:  
And you said yes.  
Right?

Reagan:  
Typing…

Margaery:  
You said no???

Reagan:  
I can’t go out drinking!  
I told him I was feeling under the weather and that maybe we could do breakfast tomorrow or whatever.

Margaery:  
Rey he seems nice just take a chance

Reagan:  
Maybe if it wasn’t st.patricks day

Reagan set her phone down on the coffee table and walked into her small kitchen in search of some ice cream she thought she still had. Sure enough, there it was right behind whatever frozen pizza was in front of it. She grabbed a spoon and curled back up on the couch and put on some movie that was always being recommended by Netflix.

The movie was sort of interesting, but Reagan still felt herself not fully focused. In truth, she hadn’t talked to Ramsay since the night he came up to her at the bar and that was a couple weeks ago now. She couldn’t help but think that maybe he didn’t want to be part of this after all. That maybe she made it too hard for him to be apart of things. Now she felt guilty, had she screwed her baby out of having a dad? What if he never came around again? It would be okay...she grew up without a mom and she was fine for the most part. If she had a girl, then at least that girl would have it’s mother. But what if it was a boy? Would he miss out on father son moments like she did with her mom?

Reagan was pulled from her thoughts as there was a knock at her door. She set down the empty container of ice cream and walked over to look out hole to see who was there. 

“Hey Reagan, it’s me Vis. I brought you a couple things since you said you weren’t feeling good.”

She felt herself smile but then panic. 

“Give me just a minute!” She yelled through the door.

Quickly she ran to the kitchen and moved her sonogram from the door of the fridge to a drawer. Then she ran to her bathroom and hurriedly rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and brushed her hair quickly to hide the fact she hadn’t done anything but sit on her couch all day and made sure her loose t-shirt and sweatpants covered her ever growing bump, hopefully he wouldn’t notice. When she deemed herself passable, she hurried back to the door and opened it for him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked as he came through the door and set the two bags in his hand on the kitchen counter.

“Well I've felt better, but mostly I’m just tired and a little nauseous.”

“I brought just the stuff for you then!” He exclaimed as he pulled out a carton of soup, crackers, and ginger ale from the bags. “I got this soup from a pretty great diner by my place. It always makes me feel better.”

“Oh wow, that was so nice of you.” Reagan smiled as took the carton of soup off the counter and sniffed it. “It smells so good!”

“Chicken lemon rice, it's the best.” He smiled down at her.

Reagan could feel her cheeks turn red at the way he looked at her. “Hey, did you want to stay and like watch a movie or something?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

 

So here they were, cuddled up on her couch eating soup and drinking ginger ale as they watched some cheesy rom-com. She had to admit, it was kind of nice to be this close like this with someone. It was even nicer that someone besides her best friend was checking on her like this. Maybe Viserys deserved a chance after all.

They started a second movie and that was when things got cozier. Viserys had put his arm around her and she wasn’t technically curled up into him, but her couch was small so it was hard not to be so close to him. Reagan had to admit, he smelled good and he was so good looking, part of her wanted to kiss him, but the rational part of her knew she shouldn’t initiate anything. 

Initiating anything wasn’t going to be a problem though. Reagan began to really not feel too great. Her fatigue was beginning to feel worse though it wasn’t that late and it was making her feel lightheaded.

“I hate to admit it, but I really love these kind of movies.” Viserys admitted quietly.

“Good, I’m glad I finally have something to blackmail you with now.” She teased, trying to distract herself from feeling short of breath.

“And I’ll proudly own it! A good movie is a good movie.” He defended. 

“Hey, I’m going to run to the bathroom, be right back.” She excused herself as she carefully stood and disappeared to the bathroom. 

She looked in the mirror and noticed how pale she looked and began running some water to splash on her face and noticed how cold her hands were feeling.

“Maybe this is it, maybe I’m dying.” She said to herself as she sat on the ledge of her tub. Her anxiety was getting the better of her as her heart rate began to increase. Pulling out her phone from her sweatpant pocket she sent a message.

Reagan:  
I need you to come get me and take me to the hospital. I don’t feel right and I’m starting to freak out.

Standing up with caution, Reagan walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Viserys was.

“Hey, I’m starting to feel a little worse and maybe we should call it a night.” She said. “Sorry. But I really appreciate you coming by.”

Viserys stood and walked over to her. “Of course, get some rest. If you need anything text me."

"Thanks." Reagan forced a smile and walked him to the door, leaning against it as she closed it. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the couch and curled up, hoping to calm herself down.

Was this anxiety? Was she really getting sick? Was something wrong with the baby? Reagan's mind couldn't stop turning as she tried to think of what could be wrong. All she knew was that she was scared. As much as this baby was not planned, she didn't want to lose it.

"Reagan!" She heard her name being yelled through the door followed by some knocks. She began to stand and as she did her vision went black and her legs went weak under her. Before she knew it, she was on the ground and the door to her apartment flew open. 

Ramsay was kneeling next to her on the ground pulling her into his lap. “Reagan, what happened? Are you okay?”

She felt so dizzy she kept her eyes closed as she ran a hand over her face. “I just got so dizzy I got a head rush so bad...I lost my balance. Help me up.”

Ramsay helped her to her feet, keep his hands on her to help steady her afraid she would fall.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” He asked. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner you weren’t feeling good?”

“Well we have just been chatting up a storm these past two weeks.” Reagan snapped meeting his icy eyes with her chestnut ones. “And this past week I have been feeling like shit. Let me get my shoes on and we can go to the hospital.”

Reagan was shoving her feet into a pair of fuzzy boots and throwing on a warm jacket while Ramsay was examining the coffee table. Or rather what was laid out on the coffee table. Reagan didn’t take notice and soon they were walking down the stairs and Ramsay was opening the door to a running black SUV for her and slid in after her.

“Hospital Damon.” Ramsay said to the guy in the driver's seat, Reagan recognized him as one of the guys Ramsay was hanging out with that night at the bar. In the passenger seat was another guy that she recognized from that night. They both were slender looking dudes but Reagan could tell they were built as well. They both had dark hair though the one she figured to be Damon had longer hair that fell just past his jaw while the other dude kept short with a little length on top and parted to the side.

“Reagan, Damon and Ben. Damon and Ben, Reagan.” Ramsay half ass introduced everyone.

“Nice to meet you finally.” Damon smiled through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, it’s finally nice to meet the one that got away.” Ben grinned while Ramsay shot daggers with his eyes at him.

“Nice to meet you guys too, sorry it isn’t under better circumstances.” Reagan smiled politely and turned to Ramsay. “Where’s your car at?”

He sighed. “In the shop.”

“What? Why?” Reagan asked.

“She doesn’t know?” Ben asked as Damon swatted at him. 

“No, she doesn’t.” Ramsay said through gritted teeth. “I was trying to keep it that way.”

“Know what?” Reagan asked, the anxiety of it all not helping how she was already feeling.

“Ramsay got hit the other week, completely t-boned.” Ben went on despite Damon and Ramsay’s efforts to shut him up. “We think it was payback.”

“T-boned? Payback for what?” She asked alarmed suddenly looking over to Ramsay who looked like he was about to muder Ben.

“We’re here.” Damon announced as he pulled up to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Ramsay flung his door open and grabbed Reagan’s hand to help her out.

Reagan checked in and they sat beside each other as they waited amongst the many others who were occupying the waiting area with drunken related injuries. Reagan pulled her phone out to check the time. 11:35 p.m. her phone read. She sighed and began composing an email to her professor to her boss stating she wouldn’t be attending class or work. She hated the idea of missing work or class but there would be no way to function at either. Even if it was a partial shift.

“Texting your new fling?” Ramsay’s voice made her shoot her head up and stared at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about” SHe asked, swalloing back the nauseous feeling that was plagueing her yet again.

“I noticed two bowls and two drinks set on your table when I came in.” Ramsay stated. “I’m not stupid. I know that Targaryen guy has been on you for a few weeks now and you like him.”

“What does it even matter Ramsay?” Reagan snapped as the light headed feeling came over her again. “I’m not going to pursue a relationship with him, he’s just a friend. A friend who checked in on me and brought me stuff when I said I didn’t feel good.”

Ramsay just huffed and crossed his arms.

“Go.” Reagan finally said feeling annoyed.

Ramsay turned to her, searching her eyes to see if she was bluffing or not. “What?”

“I said go.” Reagan started again with more confidence.

“You texted me to come get you and bring you here.” He reminded.

“And you’ve brought me here and now you’re giving me a hard time when I don’t feel good.” She shot back. “So call your friends back and leave. I’ll find a way home if they don’t keep me overnight.” 

Reagan crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from him, hoping he would leave.

“I’m not leaving you alone here.” He argued back.

“You left me alone for two weeks, why would it make a difference now?”

“I was hit by a car!” He defended himself.

Reagan turned back to face him. “Which is another thing, what did Ben mean by it was probably payback?”

Ramsay bit his lip, debating what he was going to say. Before he could answer her they called her name.

“Reagan James.” Saved by the bell, she thought for Ramsay. The nurse brought her back and situated her on a stretcher. Reagan went over her symptoms as they started an IV on her and asked her about her pregnancy. The nurse informed her that the doctor would be in to see her shortly and left.

Reagan laid back on the stretcher and chewed on the ice chips the nurse had brought her Ramsay sat in the chair at her bedside oddly quiet. I should have texted Margaery. SHe thought to herself. But she knew why she didn’t. As much as Reagan loved her best friend, Margaery wasn’t having a baby. Margaery was in a brand new relationship and Reagan felt bad taking up her time. Besides, Ramsay should be here. This is half him inside of her.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around.” Ramsay broke the silence first. Reagan picked up her head from her too thin of a pillow to look over at him. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and could actually see the bruises and scratches that were healing on his face and arms now that he took his jacket off.

“I forgive you.” Reagan said softly as she chewed on some more ice chips.

“I think I was hit as payback for a deal that my dad made. His business isn’t exactly legit and it may have pissed someone off.” Rmasay revealed. Reagan narrowed her eyes at him.

“What kind of business?” 

Ramsay shook his head. “Nothing to concern yourself with. It won’t affect you or the baby, I promise.”

Reagan laid back down. What have I gotten myself into? She thought as she stared up at the ceiling. She could only imagine what kind of business that Ramsay could be involved in. What would happen when they baby was here and was with him? She couldn’t make her mind stop no matter how dizzy she felt.

Finally, the doctor came in. Apparently Reagan had very low iron and a cold so they put her on some supplements and antibiotics and let her go. She was signing her discharge papers as Ramsay was texting away on his phone.

“Damon and Ben dropped off a car for us, I’m going to go grab the keys from them. Be right back.” He said as he stood and walked out of the room quickly. The nurse began to take out her IV and before Reagan knew it Ramsay was already back. “Ready?”

 

The ride back to the apartment was quiet and Reagan couldn’t think of anything to say but felt that she should break the silence. Ramsay had his window down as he smoked a cigarette and Reagan closed her eyes as the cold breeze grazed her face. Before she knew it, the car was stopped and they were outside of her apartment building. Ramsay turned off the engine and turned to her.

“Why don’t you let me walk you up? It’s late and you aren’t feeling well.” Reagan could hear faint concern in his voice. She found it oddly sweet though he tried to cover it up with his typical annoyed tone.

Reagan nodded. “I’d like that.”

They walked up to her apartment and Ramsay even saw her inside. He placed his hands in his pockets, unsure what to do now that he had walked her up and she was home and fine.

“Well I guess-” He began.

“Stay the night.” Reagan said abruptly.

“What?’ Ramsay blinked at her.

“It’s late and it’s my fault you’re even out and awake at this time. Just stay here tonight.” She offered, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her words. 

“Reagan…” Ramsay began to say no, but something about the way she looked, shy and scared, made him change his mind. “Ok.”

“Ok.” She repeated. “Uhm, we can share my bed. I have extra blankets and stuff.”

“I can take the couch, it’s fine.” He offered.

“My couch is a loveseat that is super old. Just sleep in my bed. I won’t bite, I promise.” She assured with a smiled.

Now here they were. Lying side by side in her bed with their own blankets and staring at the ceiling as neither of them able to sleep. The only light that was on was the string lights strung up above her bed. Reagan sighed heavily as she rubbed her small bump and wondered if it knew it’s father was near. 

“When do they start moving?” Ramsay asked.

“Hmm?” Reagan wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Babies. When do you feel them move?” He clarified, slightly annoyed.

“I read it can be anywhere from 13 weeks to 20 something weeks.” She said. “Because it’s my first pregnancy, I probably won’t feel it for a few more weeks since I’m roughly 12 weeks right now.”

Ramsay was quiet after that and Reagan didn’t say anymore. She was just about to turn on her side to sleep when he reached his hand over and placed it over her small bump. His hand was oddly cool and she could feel how calloused it was. Try all she might, but his hand on her skin sent goosebumps all over her. Reagan felt her cheeks flush, there was no way he couldn’t feel the effect he had on her. Could he?

"Relax, it's my hand not my dick." Ramsay muttered as he pulled her into him. Reagan's face came into contact with his chest as he wrapped an arm protectively around her. "How long are we going to do this for?"

"Do what for?" She asked, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

Ramsay groaned. "This. This whole will we, won't we shit. It's exhausting and quite frankly boring."

"I don't trust you." Reagan said softly.

"You haven't given me a chance." He pointed out. "I think I'd surprise you and probably myself."

"Fine. But we aren't actually dating. So don't expect anything from me."

Ramsay chuckled to himself. "Fine. But this also means no more Targaryen."

"Fine." Reagan agreed as she nuzzled into Ramsay's chest to fall asleep.


	9. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been gone for awhile...

Two weeks. That’s how much time had passed since the night Reagan texted Ramsay to come get her and invited him to stay the night. Two weeks since she decided to give him a chance. As promised, she really has been open minded to him and has kept Vis at a safe friendly distance much to Margaery’s dismay. But Reagan figured she really didn’t have anything to lose, it wasn’t like she was in love with Viserys or anything and he seemed to take no hard feelings to her distance. 

“I’m just saying, he could turn out to be a great dad.” Margaery insisted once again as she took a sip from her milkshake from there favorite diner inside the mall.

Loras rolled his eyes and gave Reagan an apologetic look from across the booth beside his sister. The three of them were together for the first time in what felt like forever and decided to go shopping and grab some food when the topic of Reagan’s complicated situation came up. Reagan sighed deeply before deciding to speak.

“Right, but so could Ramsay.” Reagan defended her baby’s father. “Which is why I am giving him this chance. There is no denying we started this whole thing ass backwards here but I want to at least say I was open and gave him a chance to prove himself Margaery.”

“And I think that is fantastic and wise of her.” Loras chimed in. “If he decides this isn’t for him, Rey can’t say she didn’t try.”

Margaery gave a small huff. “I’ll always support you, but that doesn’t mean I have to trust him. My concern is for you and little bean sprout.”

Margaery’s nickname for the baby tugged the corners of Reagan’s mouth into a small smile. “Thank’s Margie.”

The two girls shared a smile that was short lived by Loras interrupting. 

“Great- so Rey are we doing a baby shower for you or no?” He asked with a burning urgency.

Reagan just rolled her eyes. “Loras I don’t know! I’m not even sure if I want something like that. You guys are my main friends and the only ones who know outside of Robb, Gilly, and Ramsay’s friends. The whole thing is a weird thing to explain.”

“Speaking of…” Margaery said her eyes directing them to look towards the entrance of the diner. Reagan tried to look over discreetly and Loras...not so much. Her eyes fell on what her friend spotted- Myranda. After the showing up to Reagan’s work incident Margaery Facebook stalked this girl and knew just about everything there was to know about her.

“You don’t think she’ll walk over here?” Loras asked.

“Oh I hope she does.” Margaery said almost too hopefully.

Reagan shook her head. “I don’t think she even saw us.”

“Oh, well she’s walking over here now so…” Loras said as he began sipping his drink.

Reagan felt a wave of nausea wash over her, this was something she did not want to deal with. Taking a sip of her water she swallowed back the feeling of throwing up and turned to face Myranda as she approached their table. Reagan looked up and offered up a fake smile like she had before in their prior meeting. She didn’t have to see her friends’ faces to know Margaery was more than likely smiling but shooting daggers with those cat like eyes and Loras was giving that overly sweet deceiving smile he gave to people he didn’t like.

“Reagan, hi.” Myranda began, her voice annoyingly sweet and soft. Reagan didn’t trust it. “I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was just so upset…” She placed a hand to her chest as she pretended to almost lose her composure. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have come up to your place of work and acted like that. I’m sorry.”

Reagan observed her for a moment, trying to detect a trap of some sort. Sensing none she nodded and gave her a small smile. “Well thank you, I appreciate it. I’m sorry that you were so upset by everything. I could only imagine.”

“Wel-” Myranda began to speak again but stopped and her smile faltering. Her eyes fixed on the bags sitting on the other side of Reagan. Her mind instantly remembering her earlier purchases from a maternity store and a few items she picked up for the baby. She felt Myranda’s eyes fall on her abdomen next and was grateful she was wearing a loose sweatshirt and leggings today. “You’re pregnant.”

Reagan noticed how she stated the words with disbelief and hurt. For a moment, Reagan almost felt bad. It wasn’t like she sought Ramsay out that night and knew he had a girlfriend. If she knew that he had a girlfriend she would have never taken him home. In truth, she really did feel bad about it all. 

Before Reagan could even answer her, Margaery spoke instead. “No, just guilty of last minute shopping for a friend’s baby shower tomorrow.”

Myranda directed her glare over to Margaery who was giving her the signature “I’m lying but you’re going to believe me anyways” sweet smile.

“Well then, enjoy.” Myranda said tightly and turned to walk away. The three of them all looked at each other.

“Well that was fucking weird and she’s clearly psycho.” Loras finally said. 

“Margaery why did you lie?” Reagan finally asked. Sooner or later the truth would come out and she would know.

“Because she clearly isn’t right in the head and she was going to cause a scene and I don’t that crazy bitch to try to hurt you or our little bean sprout.” Margaery defended. “She for sure knows you’re pregnant though. Has Ramsay ever mentioned her being this crazy?”

Reagan shook her head. “We don’t talk about her.”

“You might need to.” Loras said looking slightly concerned. “In case you didn’t notice, she came here alone and didn’t even sit and eat. Almost like she was stalking you.”

 

It was late at night now and Reagan was just getting out of the shower. After a long day and feeling stressed after her encounter with Myranda she decided to take a long shower. Apparently longer than she meant to, when she checked the time on her phone the time read 11:20 p.m. and she just sighed. She tossed on an old baggy t-shirt that once belonged to her ex and a pair of panties and began to blow dry her hair. It was roughly midnight when began to get comfortable in her bed and decided to scroll social media out of boredom. 

Just as Reagan felt like she could fall asleep she heard knocking at her door. Her heart stopped for a moment. It was late and she couldn’t think who it could be, she hadn’t made plans with anyone nor was she expecting anyone to stop by this weekend. Despite this, she still got up and see who it could be at the door. She grabbed her cell phone with her dad’s number ready to dial and bat she kept handy at her bedside. 

As she approached the door she made sure her footsteps were light and not too audible. Feeling anxious, she peered through the hole in the door and let out a sigh of relief at the person behind the door and opened it.

“What the fuck? Were you going to hit me with a fucking bat?” Ramsay exclaimed at her as noticed the bat in her hand.

“Well when I hear knocking at my door in the middle of the night what am I supposed to think?” She exclaimed back him.

“A murderer or robber wouldn’t have fucking knocked Rey!” Ramsay explained annoyed at her logic. Reagan stood there silently trying to hold back a smile. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that what you said was funny and I think that’s the first time you’ve used my nickname.” She explained.

Ramsay only nodded for a moment before speaking again. “Can I stay here tonight? I know it’s last minute but something came up.”

“Yeah sure.” She replied though she was curious as she looked him over as he entered her apartment. There was no sign of any damage to him or like he had been in any kind of altercation. In fact, he looked super casual in his jeans and black sweatshirt. “What happened?”

“It’s complicated.” He began as he walked into her small kitchen area and opened her fridge to pull out one of the energy drinks he kept in her fridge for when he would stop by. As he leaned against the counter Reagan could feel his eyes looking her over and she suddenly felt very exposed in just a shirt and underwear. “Two things. One, we need to get you better home protection besides that bat. Two, who’s shirt is that?”

He didn’t sound happy, but he didn’t sound mad. Yet Reagan felt nervous to answer. “It uh belonged to my ex. Sometimes I sleep in it because it’s bigger.”

Reagan knew she didn’t owe him an explanation, but yet she gave it because it was easier to do so. The past two weeks between them had been oddly pleasant. He would bring her lunch at work, stop by her apartment and have dinner with her and talk about upcoming doctor appointments, hell they even started talking about if they want to find out the gender of the baby or not.

Ramsay nodded at her answer with a clenched jaw as he looked down at the floor. For a moment, Reagan was nervous that she had upset him. She knew they weren’t dating but was this something that still would be an issue? Before she could think too much more about it, Ramsay set his drink down and pulling his sweatshirt off along with his t-shirt stuck inside it. 

Reagan felt the blush form in her cheeks as she took in his bare chest. It seems so long ago now that they both had been so bare before the other and so close. She couldn’t help but let her eyes fall over every toned muscle until they rested on his lower abdomen over that trail of dark hair that led down into his pants. This didn’t go unnoticed by Ramsay who hid his smirk as he stepped towards her as he pulled his t-shirt from his sweatshirt and was only a few mere inches away from Reagan.

Reagan could feel the heat from his body roll off of him, she could smell his cologne as it filled her nostrils, the tension she felt from him standing so close with his shirt off made her heart pound and she wasn’t sure if she could fully blame the hormones for it. Against her better judgement, she looked up into those blue eyes that originally drew her in and he looked right back into her dark eyes, his expression hard to read as usual which frustrated her.

“Take it off.” He demanded.

His words caught Reagan off guard and she blinked a few times unsure if she imagined his words. 

“Excuse me?” She finally asked confused.

Ramsay remained unphased. “The shirt. Take it off.”

‘Right here?” She asked as she felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of only being in her underwear in front of Ramsay in this moment. He only nodded.

Reagan took a shaky breath and pulled at the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. She straightened her posture feeling exposed in just her underwear as she met Ramsay’s eyes once again, except his eyes were not meeting hers. They were resting on her chest. She was about to say something but stopped when she felt his hand gently slide up her side to cup her breast. It sent a shiver through her as his thumb began tracing over her nipple. She closed her eyes as he began to massage and tease her. Soon she felt his mouth cover her breast and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him. 

Before she knew it, Ramsay hoisted her up and sat her on top of the kitchen counter and settled between her legs. His mouth paying much attention to her chest as she ran her hands through his dark hair that she wouldn’t admit to herself, but she had been dying to feel again. Ramsay began hungrily trailing kisses up to her collar bone and then to her neck where he began to nibble and suck making sure to leave obvious marks drawing out a whimper from Reagan which only excited him as he pulled her close.

When Ramsay finally made his way up to her mouth Reagan felt her heart stop as their eyes met. He didn’t seem like the usual Ramsay to her. It was like she had unlocked a new Ramsay for a moment and he was here in front of her. He brought his hand up to cup her face as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

Reagan felt like her head was spinning wit how he kissed her as her fingers stayed fisted in his dark locks of hair. HIs mouth moved against hers aggressively and she submitted to it, she didn’t even mind the way his facial hair rubbed against her face. She could feel his tongue pushing past her lips and she allowed it entry, tasting the cigarettes he had smoked earlier. The arm he had wrapped around her waist was pulling her further into him when she felt it.

Reagan pulled back quickly startling both herself and Ramsay as she struggled to catch her breath as her hand flew down to her abdomen. Instantly, Ramsay looked panicked as he looked down to where she held her hand as he looked back up into her eyes.

“Rey, what is it? Is it the baby? Do you feel alright?” He asked urgently.

She couldn’t quite speak but was able to nod a simple yes to him before finally meeting his gaze.

“What is it?” He asked again eager for an answer.

Reagan couldn’t help but smile and with that smile she felt tears start to form at her eyes which only made Ramsay even more concerned. 

“I’m fine, everything is fine I promise.” She assured him before she continued. “I think I just felt the baby move. It was just a little flutter- but I’m sure that’s what I just felt.”

Ramsay seemed to relax at her words and leaned his forehead against her bare shoulder and let out a deep exhale. Reagan contemplated embracing him, she felt emotional and it was the first time she felt any movement from the baby and it just seemed right that Ramsay was here for it. They were just about to do a lot more than just hug moments ago, or at least it seemed they were.

Before Reagan could make up her mind, Ramsay pulled away. Feeling a sadness wash over as she felt like something had been ruined, Reagan let her eyes fall to the kitchen floor before feeling Ramsay’s strong hands come under her arms and bring her flat on her feet in front of him. 

“Here, put this on.” He instructed as he handed her his black t-shirt from earlier. Reagan took it from him and slid it over her head and instantly felt warmer. As she straightened it over her the top of her thighs she saw the logo on the shirt and smirked. 

“Star Wars fan, huh?” She smiled at him.

Ramsay shrugged. “I’m more of a fan of you in this shirt than in that other one you had on.”

Reagan felt her cheeks grow red, only Ramsay could make her feel like she could mess with him then make her blush.

“Well it wasn’t like I had any of your shirts around to wear.” She shot back at him.

“You never gave me a chance to leave one behind.” He said simply. “Now let’s go to bed.” With that he started to make his way towards her bedroom. Reagan could pretend she hated the way he just started to make himself at home here, but a big part of her loved it. That night they slept side by side curled up in one another in bed.


End file.
